Люк Скайуокер
Люк Скайуокер ( ) — мастер-джедай и гранд-мастер Нового Ордена джедаев, сын сенатора с Набу Падме Амидалы Наберри и рыцаря-джедая Энакина Скайуокера. Старший брат-близнец Леи Органы Соло. Родился в 19 ДБЯ в медицинском центре Полис-Масса в день создания Империи. Когда его мать умерла после родов, Люка отправили на Татуин к сводному брату Энакина Оуэну Ларсу, чтобы спрятать от Императора Палпатина. На этой планете под присмотром опекунов и мастера-джедая Оби-Вана Кеноби Люк провёл своё детство. Жизнь молодого Скайуокера, мечтавшего о приключениях за пределами Татуина, изменилась в 0 ДБЯ, когда его семья приобрела двух дроидов — C-3PO и R2-D2, последний из которых носил важную информацию для повстанцев. После смерти приёмных родителей, убитых имперскими штурмовиками, и знакомства с джедаем «старым Беном» — состарившимся Оби-Ваном Кеноби — Люк был вынужден оставить свою прежнюю жизнь, стать джедаем и вступить в Альянс за восстановление Республики. Позднее он участвовал в битве при Явине-4, где уничтожил первую Звезду Смерти и стал героем Восстания. Через 3 года после этой битвы, после поражения на Хоте Люк полетел на Дагобу, чтобы встретиться с гранд-мастером Йодой и обучиться джедайскому искусству. Через некоторое время ему пришлось сразиться на световых мечах с Дартом Вейдером, который сообщил ему, что является его отцом, Энакином Скайуокером. Именно любовь и вера Люка в добро смогли пробудить в его отце лучшие чувства, и тот снова стал джедаем, уничтожив своего учителя — императора Палпатина — на борту второй Звезды Смерти, что привело к почти полному краху Империи. После поражения Империи и образования Новой Республики Люк, будучи величайшим героем Альянса за Восстановление Республики, был произведен в генералы, но затем оставил войска и стал влиятельным членом Новой Республики. Обученный путям Силы Оби-Ваном Кеноби и Йодой, Люк в конечном счете закрыл в своей жизни главу солдата Альянса и, твёрдо решив воспитать новое поколение стражей мира и порядка в Галактике, сумел создать Новый Орден джедаев, самое крупное сосредоточение которого получило название Праксеум джедаев, располагавшийся на Явине-4. Тем самым Люк стал, как сказал Оби-Ван, «первым из новых джедаев». Люк полюбил Мару Джейд, женился на ней и имел от неё ребенка, которого назвал Беном (в честь Бена Кеноби). В 36 ПБЯ Люк был официально провозглашён гранд-мастером Нового Ордена джедаев. Люк Скайуокер был известен как один из величайших героев Галактической гражданской войны и последовавших за ней конфликтов, включая нашествие юужань-вонгов и Кризис Тёмного улья. Жизнь Люка Скайуокера была полна трагедий. Он трижды становился сиротой: первый раз — когда убили его опекунов с Татуина, второй — когда погиб его учитель Оби-Ван Кеноби, и третий — когда его отец слился с Силой. Люку приходилось сталкиваться и с другого рода трагедиями: многие его ученики-джедаи — от Кипа Дюррона и Бракисса до Кэллера, Десанна и даже Джейсена Соло — попали под влияние тёмной стороны или погибли в битвах. Погиб и его друг детства Биггс Дарклайтер. Биография До рождения ( — 19 ДБЯ) thumb|230px|right|Люк Скайуокер (слева), Дарт Вейдер, Кейд Скайуокер и Зейн Керрик, возникшие в видении мастера-джедая Ку'Анилии Благодаря своему происхождению и из-за способности управлять Силой Люк стал частью пророчества. За тысячи лет до своего рождения, в 3963 ДБЯ, Скайуокер появился в видении мастера-джедая Ку'Анилии вместе со своим отцом Энакином Скайуокером (в обличии Дарта Вейдера) и потомком Кейдом Скайуокером, а также Зейном Керриком; всех четверых позже так или иначе коснулся Талисман Муура. Видение также показало Карнесса Муура, сотни ракгулов, и пылающий город. Примерно в 990 ДБЯ учитель Бодо Бааса предвидел сражение Люка и его сестры Леи против возрождённого Палпатина в 10 ПБЯ. Около 340 ДБЯ крейсер джедаев «Чу'унтор» во главе с мастером-джедаем Йодой совершил аварийную посадку на планете Датомир. Мастеру Йоде наряду с другими джедаями пришлось сражаться с нападавшими на них Ночными сёстрами, в результате чего им удалось победить ведьм. В дальнейшем мастер согласился оставить записи крейсера, хотя не оставил никаких средств для их чтения. Записи были отданы на хранение Матери Релл, предводительнице клана «Поющие горы». Йода предвидел, что информация о корабле будет храниться у ведьм до тех пор, пока не прибудет джедай, чтобы освободить планету от тьмы. Через много лет Люк Скайуокер, последний ученик Йоды, отправился на Датомир и исполнил пророчество своего учителя. В 19 ДБЯ рыцарь-джедай Ша Кун, сражаясь в Храме джедаев, была побеждена ситхом Дартом Вейдером. За миг до смерти у неё было видение, в котором она увидела сына Скайуокера, возродившего Орден джедаев, и самого Энакина, восстановившего равновесие в Силе. Ша Кун поняла, что будущее не зависело от неё, и умерла со словами «Нет смерти, есть только Сила». Детство на Татуине (19 ДБЯ — 1 ДБЯ) thumb|left|250px|Малыш Люк Люк родился в медицинском центре на астероиде Полис-Масса вместе со своей сестрой Леей вскоре после начала Великого истребления джедаев и в день основания Галактической Империи. Их мать умерла сразу же после родов, успев дать им имена. Сила была велика в обоих детях, поэтому их нужно было спрятать от Империи. Решив, что детей будет лучше разделить, Йода, Оби-Ван Кеноби и сенатор Бейл Органа в тот же день решили их судьбу: Бейл со своей женой Брехой удочерили Лею, забрав её на Альдераан, а Оби-Ван улетел вместе с маленьким Люком на Татуин, на влагодобывающую ферму к сводному брату Энакина — Оуэну Ларсу и его жене Беру. Кеноби лично доставил дитя на Татуин, предварительно посетив Нар Шаддаа, где продал свой корабль и на вырученные деньги купил билет до Татуина. Чтобы спрятаться от Императора и одновременно следить за растущим мальчиком, Кеноби остался на Татуине и стал отшельником. В первые дни изгнания Оби-Ван посещал ферму Ларсов каждый день, стараясь незаметно для них следить за Люком. Но со временем Оби-Ван стал не самым желанным гостем на ферме Ларсов, и ему пришлось прекратить постоянную слежку за маленьким Люком, лишь приглядывая за ним из своего убежища в Дюнном Море. Таким образом, первые девятнадцать лет жизни Скайуокер провел на влагодобывающей ферме Ларсов, где его дядя безуспешно пытался заставить юношу забыть о его мечтах. Еще в детстве Люк проявил свой Силовой потенциал. Однажды он, сам не осознавая того, воспользовался Силой, чтобы найти потерянную дядину отвёртку. Но за это Оуэн накричал на мальчика и сказал, что тот никогда не сможет повторить свой фокус. В подростковом возрасте Скайуокер мечтал о приключениях вне Татуина и часто спорил с дядей из-за своего желания летать среди звёзд и посещать другие миры. Когда Оуэн рассказывал Люку о временах Войн клонов, то упомянул, что его отец был «неизвестным пилотом грузового корабля». Ларс сказал так, чтобы мальчику не пришло в голову доискиваться правды. Несмотря на этот явный обман, Скайуокер продолжал искать приключений, летая на высоких скоростях на «T-16 Скайхоппере» в каньоне Нищего, что было для него аналогом гонок на подах. Кроме развития навыков пилотирования, перешедших к нему от отца, Скайуокер любил заниматься починкой различных устройств, таких как влагоуловители и дроиды, не зная, что и эти навыки он перенял у Энакина Скайуокера. Кроме того, Люк унаследовал от отца деятельный характер и врожденные рефлексы джедая. thumb|200px|Люк с друзьями Биггсом и Кэми В юности Люк был несамостоятелен и излишне эмоционален, и друзья не слишком его уважали. Они дали ему прозвище «Червячок». Но у всех были общие интересы. В его компанию входили Дик, Венди, Кэми и Фиксер, в чьи планы не входило прощание с Татуином, и Дженек Санбер по прозвищу «Танк» с Биггсом, которые разделяли мечты Люка о поступлении в Имперскую Академию, стремясь стать пилотами. Биггс Дарклайтер был близким другом Люка, почти братом. Он улетел с Татуина в Имперскую Академию на Кариде в 1 ДБЯ. Люк одновременно был горд за друга и сильно завидовал ему. Всё больше друзей Скайуокера покидало планету, следуя своим мечтам, а Люк всё сильнее расстраивался из-за того, что дядя не разрешал ему оставить ферму. На самом деле Оуэн боялся, что Люк пойдет по стопам отца, и всеми силами пытался это предотвратить. Галактическая гражданская война (0 — 4 ПБЯ) Навстречу звёздам Долгожданные приключения наконец начались, когда к Люку попали два дроида — C-3PO и R2-D2, которые навсегда изменили его жизнь. Этих дроидов Оуэн купил у джав для работы на ферме, но вскоре Люк обнаружил в R2 отрывок таинственного голографического послания некому Оби-Вану Кеноби от Леи Органы. Дроид «твердил», что он должен найти Оби-Вана, а ночью бежал с фермы. Люк и C-3PO отправились на поиски беглеца, который привёл их к отшельнику Бену Кеноби. После спасения Люка от тускенов Кеноби рассказал ему о своём прошлом: он был рыцарем-джедаем во времена Войн клонов и дружил с отцом юного Скайуокера. Бен также поведал и о судьбе отца Люка: тот был не обычным грузоперевозчиком, а рыцарем-джедаем, которого якобы предал и убил Дарт Вейдер — бывший ученик Оби-Вана. thumb|left|200px|Люк и Оби-Ван смотрят послание принцессы Вскоре Скайуокер и Кеноби натолкнулись на группу убитых торговцев-джав — тех, которые продали дроидов дяде Оуэну. Возвратившись домой, Люк застал следы недавнего пожара на ферме и нашел обгоревшие трупы супругов Ларс. Единственные родственники Люка были убиты имперскими штурмовиками, искавшими R2-D2 и C-3PO. Ничто более не связывало парня с Татуином, поэтому он принял предложение Кеноби лететь с ним на Альдераан, чтобы доставить R2, в котором содержались планы Звезды Смерти, Бейлу Органе и его дочери — принцессе Лее. Люк и Бен отправились в кантину Мос-Эйсли, чтобы найти способ улететь с Татуина. Там они встретили вуки Чубакку, который отвел их к Хану Соло, за немалую сумму согласившемуся доставить путешественников на Альдераан. Для того, чтобы оплатить часть суммы, Люк продал свой спидер. Звезда Смерти После удачного побега от штурмовиков в космопорте на «Тысячелетнем Соколе» — корабле Хана Соло — Кеноби начал обучать юного Люка путям Силы. У капитана корабля, наблюдавшего за этим процессом, учение мастера-джедая вызывало лишь насмешку. Обучение было прервано, когда «Сокол» прибыл в систему Альдераана и обнаружил, что планета уничтожена. Затем команда корабля обнаружила патрульный TIE Истребитель. Последовав за ним, «Сокол» приблизился к необычному объекту, который в размерах достигал небольшой луны. К ужасу путешественников, «луна» оказалась огромной космической станцией. Пойманные лучом захвата, они попали на борт «Звезды Смерти». В ангаре станции пассажиры «Тысячелетнего сокола» разделились. Кеноби покинул Скайуокера, Соло, Чубакку и дроидов, чтобы отключить луч захвата, удерживавший их корабль на станции. Но когда R2-D2 обнаружил, что в тюремном отсеке станции держат Лею Органу, Скайуокер решил спасти её. Хан Соло и Люк проникли в тюремный отсек в доспехах штурмовиков, а Чуи сыграл роль заключённого. Они освободили принцессу, но в ходе завязавшейся перестрелки с имперскими солдатами были вынуждены отступить по мусоропроводу. thumb|200x|Люк и Лея спасаются от штурмовиков В конце концов, группа смогла сбежать со «Звезды Смерти», во многом благодаря самопожертвованию Оби-Вана в дуэли с Дартом Вейдером. Люк был глубоко огорчён потерей наставника. Тем временем «Сокол» направился на секретную базу повстанцев на Явине-4, не ведая, что на борт подброшен следящий маяк. Оказавшись «в безопасности», Соло получил награду за спасение принцессы и стал готовиться к отлёту. Люк просил Хана остаться с ним и помочь мятежникам в борьбе с тиранией Империи, но Соло отказал, чем глубоко разочаровал парня. Герой Восстания Поначалу Люк больше старался стать хорошим пилотом, чем хорошим джедаем. Вместе с коллегой-асом Веджем Антиллесом и коммандером Арулом Наррой (который позже погиб в битве при Дерре IV) он принял участие в битве при Явин под позывным Красный-5. Он стал свидетелем смерти многих своих соратников, включая Биггса Дарклайтера, и после гибели двух лидеров возглавил финальную атаку на «Звезду Смерти». Благодаря помощи вернувшегося «Тысячелетнего Сокола» и наставлениям призрака Кеноби Люк смог сделать финальный выстрел, с помощью Силы направив торпеды прямо в реактор «Звезды Смерти», что привело к полному уничтожению станции. Люк стал героем Альянса, но повстанцы недолго праздновали победу. Вскоре после битвы при Явине генерал Ян Додонна приказал начать эвакуацию базы, так как её расположение стало известно противнику. С Явина было успешно вывезено всё тяжёлое оборудование, но имперский флот прибыл раньше, чем командование и обслуживающий персонал базы успели покинуть планету. Ошибкой Империи стало то, что они не стали уничтожать мятежников, а только взяли их в блокаду. Впрочем, Скайуокер прорывался через эту блокаду неоднократно. В первый раз он сделал это, чтобы провести расследование полученной информации о постройке суперразрушителя «Палач» на верфях Фондора. Но там Люка поджидала ловушка, и он лишь чудом смог уцелеть и вернуться к повстанцам с ценными сведениями. thumb|left|250px|Люк готовит свой [[Звёздный истребитель T-65 «X-Wing»|крестокрыл перед битвой при Явине]] Скайуокер продолжал выскальзывать из кольца блокады Империи. Через две недели после битвы при Явине Люк успел принять участие в уничтожении имперского звёздного разрушителя «Ликвидатор», помог Альянсу приобрести новые крестокрылы у Ворса Вухориана (там же Скайуокер продемонстрировал свои экстраординарные способности, уничтожив TIE Истребитель с помощью одного лишь отцовского светового меча), сражался в битве при Вактуине и побывал на Бонадане и в Неизведанных Регионах. Он был послан для нахождения Мира Хранителя, Акурии II и Дрексела, но провалил задание. Спустя шесть месяцев после битвы при Явине Люк, Хан и Чубакка были посланы, чтобы расследовать активность пиратской организации Кровавые шрамы возле повстанческих путей снабжения. Соло с неохотой отправился на это задание, так как ещё не был полностью уверен в своей роли в Альянсе. Затем Люк и его спутники объединились с группой непокорных Империи штурмовиков, именовавших себя Рукой правосудия, и путешествовали вместе с ними на их корабле. Между сторонами не существовало никакого доверия, но Люк смог всех удержать от кровопролития. Три повстанца с помощью штурмовиков-ренегатов спасли Лею от преследовавших её имперцев, а затем бежали обратно к Альянсу. Возвращаясь после выполнения различных заданий, он ставил преследователей в тупик тем, что вводил свой корабль в зону пониженной гравитации за проходящей мимо гиперкометой. Но однажды, следуя по траектории кометы на заполненной астероидами орбите, Скайуокер потерпел крушение на отдалённой, заснеженной планете Хот. Там он встретил изгнанника — имперского губернатора, который построил примитивное жилище в ледяных полях. Защищаясь, Скайуокер убил вероломного отшельника, который оказался человекообразным дроидом, а затем сообщил Альянсу, что считает Хот возможным местом для создания новой крепости и штаб-квартиры восставших. Скайуокер и другие повстанцы стали настоящими специалистами по использованию небольших кораблей для прорыва через кольцо блокады, созданное Империей вокруг Явина, чем приводили имперцев в ярость. Тем не менее, генерал Додонна был взволнован: в то время как маленькие корабли вроде «Сокола» могли вырываться из окружения, у более крупных судов не было и шанса на удачный побег. Связавшись с Мон Мотмой, Акбаром и флотом Альянса, Ян Додонна договорился об отвлекающем ударе. Наконец, со стороны Империи последовал ответный удар по базе мятежников на Явине-4. В то время как Акбар инсценировал ложный удар в кластере Валлуск, чтобы отвлечь на себя как можно больше сил Империи, звёздный суперразрушитель «Палач» прибыл в систему Явина, чтобы уничтожить базу мятежников. Додонна собрал всех находившихся на базе повстанцев и весь транспорт, но упрямо отказывался эвакуироваться сам до тех пор, пока на базе остаются другие. По инициативе старого генерала была проведена серия ударов, которая уничтожила целую эскадрилью вражеских TIE Бомбардировщиков. Полагали, что Додонна погиб во время взрыва, однако на самом деле он был тяжело ранен и взят в плен. Проведя несколько месяцев в карцере, он стал одним из первых заключённых новой имперской тюрьмы, о которой ничего неизвестно, кроме её имени — «Лусанкия». thumb|right|250px|Люк, Лея, R2-D2 и C-3PO на Мимбане Ещё на Явине-4 Ян Додонна назначил Скайуокера коммандером за его помощь в эвакуации повстанцев с планеты, но не успел подтвердить это назначение до того, как был схвачен силами Империи. Несмотря на это, Люк был произведён в лейтенант-коммандеры и возглавил миссии на Дантуин, Раллтиир и Татуин. В это время Скайуокер стал по-настоящему чувствовать себя в эскадрилье истребителей как дома. Он чередовал полёты в составе Красной эскадрильи под командованием своего наставника, коммандера Нарры, с участием в миссиях Разбойной эскадрильи, которая под его командованием прославилась в битвах при Бархеше, Хораксе, Кореллии и Геррарде V. В конце того же года Люк Скайуокер принял участие и в наземных миссиях. Он участвовал в сражениях на Джабииме, Калисте VI, Киве, Пер Лупело и своими глазами лицезрел ужасы войны. На Калисте VI Люк неожиданно встретился с потерянным другом детства Дженеком Санбером — «Танком» — который к тому моменту стал имперским офицером. Это встреча принесла обоим одну лишь боль. Два друга оказались по разные стороны баррикад. В 2 ПБЯ Люк сопровождал принцессу Лею в дипломатической миссии в систему Циркарпус, где они потерпели крушение на планете Мимбан. На Мимбане Люк встретил пожилую женщину, чувствительную к Силе — Халлу. Люк и Лея заключили с ней сделку, пообещав найти таинственный кристалл Кайбурр, находящийся на планете, в обмен на помощь в побеге с Мимбана. Но могущественный кристалл Кайбурр искал и Дарт Вейдер. Вейдер и Люк столкнулись в древнем храме Помойемы, куда их привел оставленный артефактом след в Силе. Каждым движением юноши руководил дух Оби-Вана, а силы Люку придавал кристалл. Люк смог одержать невероятную победу над тёмным владыкой и лишил того механической руки. Шокированный поражением Вейдер сорвался в глубокую яму. На этом и завершился первый поединок Люка и Вейдера. thumb|left|220px|Люк на Хоте В 3 ПБЯ Люк вместе с Разбойной эскадрильей прибыл на Хот, и Альянс сделал планету своей штаб-квартирой, основав базу «Эхо». Тут Скайуокер участвовал в регулярных патрулях по ледяной поверхности планеты. Во время одной из таких разведок он был схвачен вампой. Люк пришел в себя в пещере, где обитало существо. Он смог бежать из логова вампы, световым мечом лишив чудовище руки. Но, совершив побег, он осознал, что находится слишком далеко от базы. Вскоре Люк упал в обморок от истощения и холода. Когда он находился на волоске от смерти, ему явился дух Кеноби, посоветовавший юноше продолжить обучение у Йоды в системе Дагоба. После этого Люк был спасен Ханом Соло. Раны Люка быстро зажили в резервуаре с бактой, но для полного выздоровления Скайуокеру не хватило времени: один из тысячи поисковых дроидов Вейдера, разбросанных по всей галактике в попытке отыскать джедая и новую базу повстанцев, прибыл на Хот и обнаружил базу мятежников. Несмотря на то, что Хан и Чубакка уничтожили дроида, он успел послать необходимые Империи данные. Во время последовавшего за этим сражения Люк Скайуокер вёл в бой свою эскадрилью и сражался с имперскими шагоходами AT-AT, надеясь отразить атаку имперцев и выиграть время для эвакуации базы. В конце концов имперские силы прорвали оборону, но последний транспортный корабль повстанцев к тому моменту уже покинул планету. Вскоре за ним последовал и крестокрыл Люка Скайуокера. Обучение у Йоды thumb|200px|Мастер Йода учит Люка путям Силы Люк отправился на Дагоба и нашел Йоду, который согласился обучать Скайуокера джедайскому искусству только после вмешательства духа Оби-Вана. Обучение Люка оказалось довольно сложным процессом, так как за время всех приключений в сознании юноши закрепились определённые инстинкты и предрассудки. Однажды Йода предложил ему войти в пещеру, где была сильна тёмная сторона Силы, и там Скайуокера посетило видение будущего, где он увидел себя в доспехах Дарта Вейдера. Вскоре после этого Люк увидел пленение Хана и Леи в Облачном городе на Беспине. Не закончив обучения, вопреки предупреждениям и неодобрению со стороны Йоды и Кеноби, Скайуокер покинул Дагоба, чтобы спасти друзей. Дуэль с Тёмным лордом Скайуокер прибыл на Беспин, когда Хан Соло уже был помещён в карбонит и погружен на корабль Бобы Фетта, а принцесса Лея стала заложницей Империи. Когда Лею уводили имперские штурмовики, она попыталась предупредить Люка о том, что он направляется в «ловушку». Почувствовав присутствие Вейдера, Скайуокер нашёл Тёмного лорда и сразился с ним. В этом поединке Вейдер показал превосходное владение V формой боя на световых мечах, с применением чо май и дун моч. В ходе поединка он отсёк Люку правую руку, а затем попытался заставить его, ослабевшего, перейти на тёмную сторону Силы. Для того чтобы породить в своем сыне ещё больше сомнений, Вейдер признался Люку, что он его отец. Столкнувшись с ужасной правдой и сильным искушением, Скайуокер всё же нашёл в себе силы, чтобы совершить мужественный поступок: он отказал ситху и выбрал смерть, бросившись в глубокую шахту. |thumb|left|200px|Дуэль в Облачном городе Но Люк выжил, зацепившись за антенну у основания летающего города. Слабый и беспомощный, он вступил в мысленный контакт с Леей в Силе, и вскоре Лэндо Калриссиан, Лея, Чубакка и дроиды прибыли на «Тысячелетнем соколе» и спасли его. На борту медицинского фрегата повстанцев Скайуокеру сделали кибернетический протез правой руки. Имперская охота Спустя некоторое время после битвы на Хоте Скайуокер был назначен членом дипломатической делегации на Абридон. Альянс делал ставку на славу Люка как героя Восстания, послав его в числе пяти сановников убедить Абридонский Совет Правительства присоединиться к повстанцам в их борьбе против Империи. Но свободу Абридон обрёл совсем ненадолго. Гранд-генерал Малкор Врашин и генерал Бренн Тантор неожиданно прибыли на планету с имперским флотом и нанесли жестокое поражение мятежникам. Хамман Флэтт, лидер Абрионских националистов, в попытке спасти свою собственную жизнь сдал повстанческих дипломатов Империи. Скайуокер, как и большая часть делегации, был схвачен Тантором. С Абридона Люк был послан в Калаанскую тюрьму, где ожидал перевода на Корусант. К счастью, он был спасён, причем никем иным, как Тантором — его пленителем. Вскоре после того, как Скайуокер был пойман, Бренн Тантор получил приказ ликвидировать гражданское население планеты, но категорически отказался его выполнять. За неповиновение генерал был сослан на Калаан. В отличие от Скайуокера, Тантор руководил преданными ему людьми, которых смог позвать на помощь. Штурмовики Тантора освободили генерала, и тот бежал к повстанческому главнокомандующему Тиру Таскину, взяв с собой Люка Скайуокера, чтобы доказать свои добрые намерения. После битвы при Хоте Альянс оказался рассеян по галактике. Люк продолжал свою службу Восстанию на временных базах на Голрате и Арбре. Во время одной из миссий по захвату имперского судна Люк обнаружил, что вся команда корабля мертва. Подозревая, что причиной их смерти мог стать необычный тёмно-красный камень, Люк вернулся на Голрат, будучи уже заражённым неизвестной болезнью. Вскоре он впал в состояние комы, а его глаза приобрели тёмно-красный оттенок. Болезнь, которой заразился Люк, действительно была связана с загадочным камнем. И спастись от недуга можно было лишь соединив воедино все части тёмно-красного камня. Отозвав Лэндо и Чубакку с поисков Хана, Лея отправилась вместе с ними на поиски второго осколка тёмно-красного камня, чтобы спасти Люка. На самом деле, болезнь Люка являлась частью мести некой Домины Тагге, которую Дарт Вейдер убедил, что её брат Орман погиб по вине Скайуокера. Тагге немедленно установила ловушку для Люка на своём корабле, но её судно было захвачено имперскими штурмовиками. Затем охотники за головами, нанятые Тагге, убили штурмовиков, а она поместила камень на атаковавший её имперский корабль, тем самым убив всю его команду и заразив Люка. Хотя Лэндо и Лея были схвачены охотниками Тагге, они смогли бежать, в то время как другой заключённый оставил на корабле Домины второй камень. Лея и Лэндо заключили сделку с Тагге, которая оказалась запертой на своем корабле вместе со смертоносным камнем. Тагге обменяла камень на свою свободу. Лея и Лэндо вернулись на Голрат, где кристаллы были соединены, а Люк — вылечен. После этого они поместили кристаллы в имперское судно и направили его в солнце Голрата. Люк Скайуокер продолжил свою службу Альянсу. thumb|right|250px|Люк в рядах повстанцев Когда Альянс повстанцев обнаружил новое супероружие Империи, названное в честь Таркина, маленькая команда из Люка, Леи, Чубакки, R2 и 3PO была послана с целью проникнуть на станцию в качестве обслуживающего персонала и уничтожить её. Добравшись до Хокалега — месторасположения «Таркина» — на «Соколе», повстанческий диверсионный отряд собирался применить протонные торпеды, чтобы уничтожить реактор супероружия. К несчастью, на станции присутствовал Вейдер. Почувствовав присутствие Люка, он устроил западню, чтобы защитить реактор и поймать джедая. Только покушение на жизнь Дарта Вейдера со стороны нескольких имперских офицеров дало возможность команде «Сокола» бежать. Побег от ситха прервал миссию Люка. «Тысячелетний сокол» долго преследовали TIE-истребители, но Лэндо, который тайно находился на борту «Сокола», смог избавиться от преследователей и уничтожить парочку истребителей. Команда мятежников уже радовалась удачному побегу, когда на них напал сам Дарт Вейдер, выживший после покушения, на своём личном истребителе. Чтобы спастись, Люк вылил всю жидкость из охладительной системы Сокола в космос, где она мгновенно замёрзла. Вейдер столкнулся со стеной изо льда. Тогда на корабль мятежников было направлено главное орудие «Таркина», но Лея к этому моменту успела его повредить. Так что выстрел из пушки «Таркина» уничтожил не «Сокол», а саму станцию. А Вейдер, как и в прошлый раз, выжил, оставшись дрейфовать в космосе. Для подготовки к следующей миссии Люк Скайуокер и Лэндо Каллриссиан были посланы с заданием заполучить 4 TIE-истребителя. Встретившись со связным Орионом Ферретом на Базарре, Люк и Лэндо получили корабль и координаты планеты-свалки Патча 4, где находились истребители. Прибыв на планету, он нашли TIE-истребители, но были атакованы Сторожевой тварью, разум которой контролировал Феррет, чего Люк знать не мог. Люк и Лэндо бежали в ближайшие пещеры, где нашли целое поселение людей. Воспользовавшись помощью одного из поселенцев, Люк смог добраться до корабля, на котором они прилетели, в то время как Лэндо отвлекал монстра. Достигнув челнока, Люк активировал звуковой излучатель, который заставил чудовище уснуть. Затем они забрали истребители, «Сокол» и вернулись на Арбру. Приняв на себя командование Разбойной эскадрильей, Скайуокер влюбился в одну из пилотов — талантливую и загадочную Ширу Бри. Во время одного из жарких сражений с имперским флотом система наведения крестокрыла Скайуокера вышла из строя, и ему пришлось выбирать цели с помощью Силы. Неизвестно почему, Сила указала Люку на один из дружественных кораблей, и Скайуокер открыл огонь, подстрелив крестокрыл Ширы Бри. Люка отстранили от командования, назвав изменником, а доверие Люка к Силе пошатнулось. Но он расследовал дело Бри и обнаружил, что Шира на самом деле являлась имперским агентом. Скайуокер вернул себе доброе имя и был восстановлен в должности. Поиски Соло Шло время, возможности Люка Скайуокера в Силе росли, а количество подвигов увеличивалось. До Люка дошёл слух, что Боба Фетт, который забрал с Беспина тело Хана Соло в карбоните, находится недалеко от Галла. Найти корабль Фетта повстанцам помог за вознаграждение Даш Рендар, который впоследствии бросил «Сокол», Разбойную эскадрилью и Люка во время перестрелки с имперцами. А Фетт, прятавшийся в имперской базе на Галле, смог улизнуть. На обратном пути к базе астромеханический дроид Уэса Дженсона сломался и принял крестокрыл Скайуокера за вражескую цель. Люк смог обезвредить машину Дженсона, вышедшую из-под контроля, не причинив вреда пилоту. После возвращения на базу выяснилось, что дроид был перепрограммирован механиком. 270px|left|thumb|Люк тренируется с новым световым мечом. Когда Люк вернулся на Татуин, он провёл много времени в жилище Оби-Вана Кеноби, конструируя себе новый световой меч, с зелёным клинком: для этого он воспользовался дневником, оставленным Оби-Ваном. Рукоять нового меча Люка была очень сильно похожа на рукоять старого меча Оби-Вана. Удачно отразив нападение банды свуп-байкеров благодаря помощи Даша Рендара, который следил за Люком, Скайуокер столкнулся с дроидом-посланником, который передал Люку приглашение от криминального синдиката «Чёрное солнце», предназначавшееся Лее Органе. Однако в дроиде содержалось еще одно сообщение, защищённое паролем. Люк отгадал секретное слово и обнаружил сообщение, посланное Коттом Миланом — шпионом ботанов. Люк и Даш решили встретиться с Миланом. Ботан заручился помощью Скайуокера в нападении на грузовой корабль «Супроза», который перевозил засекреченные файлы Империи. Люк тренировал ботанов-пилотов эскадрильи «Y-wing'ов» и возглавил их команду во время атаки. Хотя ботаны понесли большие потери, информация была заполучена. А Даш Рендар, который был сильно огорчён тем, что не смог спасти жизни нескольких пилотов-ботанов, снова покинул Люка. Однако, возвратившись на базу ботанов, Люк и остальные подверглись нападению. Секретные файлы не пострадали, но Скайуокер был захвачен в плен барабельскими охотниками за головами. Люк смог бежать и связался с Чубаккой, который сообщил тому о новой беде: Лея томилась в плену у лидера «Чёрного Солнца», принца Ксизора, который стоял за террористическими актами, призванными подорвать репутацию Дарта Вейдера и отнять у него власть. Люк объединился с Лэндо Калриссианом и Чубаккой, чтобы отправиться на Корусант — Центр Империи. Несколько позже Даш Рендар снова примкнул к Люку. Скайуокер и его друзья проникли во дворец Ксизора через сточные трубы. Они спасли Лею, но на обратном пути их перехватила стража. Ксизор стрелял в Люка, но целеустремлённый джедай с легкостью отразил выстрелы своим клинком. В то же время Лэндо активировал таймер термального детонатора и взорвал нижние уровни здания. Ксизор и его охрана покинули гибнущее здание, а Люк с остальными дождались прибытия «Тысячелетнего Сокола», управляемого C-3PO и R2-D2. Но перед тем как улететь, Люк сразился с Гури — дроидом-репликантом Ксизора, наделённым огромной силой. Люк перехитрил и победил дроида в рукопашной схватке, но не стал его уничтожать. Вместе с Леей, Лэндо и Чуи они улетели на «Соколе» из дворца. Но Ксизор просто так не сдался. Его личный флот преследовал «Тысячелетний Сокол», но тот смог улизнуть благодаря вмешательству Разбойной эскадрильи и имперского флота. Вскоре после этих событий Скайуокер и его друзья были посланы на Лашбейн, чтобы расследовать исчезновение повстанческих агентов Тая Ваниса и Йома Арго. Во время поисков они совершили путешествие с Лашбейна на Искалон, Гамандар, Кабрэй и остановились на Белдероне, пока не нашли ослабевшего, раненого и беспомощного Тая на Аркане IV. Там же Лэндо и Чуи узнали, что Фетт доставил Соло на Татуин к Джаббе Хатту. Скайуокер стал разрабатывать план спасения друга. Спасение героя thumb|220px|Люк с Ханом и Чубаккой в плену у Джаббы. Люк прибыл на Татуин в 4 ПБЯ. Когда Лея и половина спасательной команды были схвачены криминальным боссом, хаттом Джаббой Десилиджиком Тиуре, Люк отправился во дворец Джаббы, чтобы освободить друзей. Умелое использование Силы позволило Люку беспрепятственно пройти мимо гаммореанских охранников Джаббы и советника хатта, Биба Фортуны, но сам Джабба не поддался убеждению и решил скормить джедая ранкору. Однако Люк убил монстра. Джабба был так взбешён, что приговорил Люка, размороженного Хана и их друзей к смерти в яме сарлакка. Но в планы Люка не входило быть съеденным монстром: перед самой казнью он совершил обманный манёвр, поймал свой световой меч, брошенный ему R2-D2 с борта баржи, и освободил друзей. Люк с легкостью сразил охранников Джаббы. Затем, уничтожив баржу Джаббы и самого гангстера, Скайуокер, Соло, Лея, Лэндо, Чубакка и дроиды бежали целыми и невредимыми. Эти события ещё больше укрепили веру Люка в то, что теперь он — полноправный рыцарь-джедай. Испытание Эндора Вскоре после побега с Татуина Люк Скайуокер вернулся на Дагобу, чтобы завершить обучение и узнать у умирающего Йоды и духа Оби-Вана Кеноби, является ли Дарт Вейдер Энакином Скайуокером, его отцом. Перед тем, как Йода слился с Силой, он сказал, что обучение Люка завершено, но чтобы стать истинным рыцарем-джедаем, он должен ещё раз сразиться с Дартом Вейдером. Ко всему прочему, Люк узнал, что он не единственная надежда джедаев — его родная сестра-близнец тоже чувствительна к Силе, и она попадёт в беду, если отец Люка узнает о том, что она его дочь. Оби-Ван подтвердил догадку Люка, что его сестра — Лея Органа. Люк вернулся к своим друзьям и сопровождал их в миссии на лесистый спутник Эндора, чтобы отключить генератор поля, защищавший вторую «Звезду Смерти», которую Империя строила на орбите планеты. Когда команда приблизилась к Эндору на украденном имперском челноке, Люк ощутил присутствие Вейдера в ближайшем звёздном разрушителе «Палач» и осознал, что подвергает опасности всю миссию. Но соратники Люка развеяли его опасения и продолжили полёт. Присутствие Люка на челноке выдало Вейдеру повстанцев, но он всё же дал им возможность приземлиться на поверхность спутника. Вскоре Люк Скайуокер добровольно сдался имперцам, надеясь вернуть отца на светлую сторону Силы, но стал пленником самого Императора. Люк и Вейдер прибыли на борт «Звезды Смерти», и ситх попытался переманить молодого Скайуокера на тёмную сторону, пообещав, что спасёт его друзей из ловушки, приготовленной для них на спутнике Эндора. Палпатин же предложил Люку напасть на него, безоружного, чтобы спасти повстанцев, которые терпели поражение в космической битве за Эндор. Дав слабину, Люк попытался убить Палпатина, но Вейдер блокировал его удар. Отец и сын снова сошлись в поединке. В отличие от предыдущей схватки, когда Вейдер с лёгкостью победил Люка, противники бились долго и упорно. 270px|left|thumb|Люк против отца. Несмотря на близившийся разгром мятежников, Скайуокер сохранял контроль над своими чувствами — к глубокому разочарованию его врагов. Держа под контролем свои мысли и эмоции, Люк скрылся от отца и заявил, что более не будет сражаться. Однако джедай не смог контролировать себя, когда Вейдер прочитал мысли сына и узнал о существовании сестры Скайуокера. Вейдер угрожал обратить Лею, если Люк не перейдет на тёмную сторону. Скайуокер яростно атаковал Вейдера, использовав мощь тёмной стороны и показав прекрасное владение Джем Со. В конце концов Люк лишил Вейдера правой руки, но был поражён, обнаружив, что та была механической, как и его собственная. Люк с ужасом осознал, как были похожи судьбы отца и сына. И когда Палпатин приказал уничтожить Вейдера, Люк отказался. Люк чуть не стал тем, что поклялся уничтожить, но не допустил ошибки отца. Ослушавшись Палпатина, Люк отбросил свой световой меч. В ярости Император метнул в Скайуокера молнии Силы, чтобы предать джедая мучительной смерти. Вейдер видел, как умирает его сын, и в какой-то момент сострадание одержало верх в его сердце. Энакин Скайуокер вернулся к Свету и, подняв Императора на руки, скинул его в реактор «Звезды Смерти». Но бывший тёмный владыка был смертельно ранен молниями Силы. В ангаре «Звезды Смерти», которая должна была вот-вот взорваться, Энакин попросил сына снять с него маску. Люк исполнил желание отца и увидел его настоящее, обожжённое лицо в первый и последний раз. Энакин Скайуокер слился с Силой. Люк забрал тело отца на челнок и покинул гибнущую станцию. Возвратившись на спутник Эндора, Люк кремировал тело Вейдера, как это делали джедаи Старой Республики, и присоединился к празднованию победы над Империей. Теперь Люк Скайуокер стал настоящим рыцарем-джедаем. После Эндора thumb|Во времена миссии на Бакуру В некотором смысле Люк никогда не чувствовал себя так одиноко, как после поражения Империи и избавления отца, но времени задумываться об этом у него не было. Через день после дуэли с Дартом Вейдером Люк, ещё не восстановившийся от травм, нанесённых молниями Силы Палпатина, спас Веджа Антиллеса от смерти при взрыве дроида-посыльного, который самоликвидировался сразу после передачи призыва о помощи с Бакуры. Скайуокер возглавил миссию Альянса на Бакуру — планету, которая подверглась нападению со стороны странной расы пришельцев, сси-руук, использовавших жизненную силу их пленников, чтобы питать энергией свои машины. Там Скайуокер и Органа добились временного перемирия между повстанцами и имперскими силами, чтобы вместе отразить вторжение. На Бакуре Люк влюбился в молодого сенатора с планеты — Гаэриэль Кэптисон. Их отношения быстро развивались, но после завершения миссии пути Гаэриэль и Люка разошлись. Во время миссии на Бакуре Люк был заражен неизвестными паразитами, которых натравил на него вероломный имперский губернатор Вилек Нереус, и попал в плен к сси-руук. Но с помощью Дева Сибварры, чувствительного к Силе человека на службе у сси-руук, Люк смог бежать, повредив корабль сси-руук и тем самым обеспечив повстанцам победу в битве. Несколько позже Скайуокер продиктовал условия капитуляции Вилеку Нереусу, освободив бакурианцев от имперского диктата. Знакомство с Девом во время битвы при Бакуре породило в Люке стремление собрать вместе всех, похожих на него — чувствительных к Силе существ, разбросанных по галактике. Чистка Палпатина и Вейдера не могла быть абсолютной. Люк верил, что в галактике есть потенциальные джедаи, которые пережили тёмные времена. В поисках наследия (4 — 11 ПБЯ) Планы возрождения 220px|thumb|left|Люк сражается как джедай Скайуокеру пришлось несколько повременить с осуществлением мечты о возрождении Ордена джедаев. Смерть Палпатина стала причиной лихорадочной активности во всей галактике, и Люк был вынужден помогать многочисленным мирам скинуть иго Империи. Так, на планете Солей Скайуокер помогал местным мятежникам свергнуть короля Блэкарта. Во время этой миссии Люк влюбился в девушку по имени Мэри и хотел уйти из Альянса, чтобы жить с ней, оставив войну в прошлом. Но мечтам Люка о мирной жизни было не суждено сбыться. Империя начала повторную оккупацию планеты, во время которой Мэри погибла, а Люк Скайуокер смог бежать, только лишь воспользовавшись помощью солейца Браксаса. Смерть Мэри стала причиной возвращения Люка в Альянс, где он продолжил свою службу, выполняя наиболее опасные задания. Находясь на базе повстанцев на Эндоре, Люк продолжил оттачивать свои навыки в использовании Силы, заручившись поддержкой Уикета и эвоков. Именно здесь Люк Скайуокер получил свое первое официальное задание со времени смерти Императора. Он стал представителем победоносных повстанцев и посетил планеты Искалон и Шаукен, чтобы убедить местных жителей отправить своих представителей на Первую конференцию независимых народов. Во время выполнения этого задания Люк встретил искалонианца Киро. Киро был чувствителен к Силе и надеялся, что Скайуокер обучит его джедайскому искусству. Однако смерть Сибварры заставила Люка пересмотреть свои планы относительно возрождения Ордена, и он отказался обучать Киро. Тот был сильно разочарован, но не стал спорить со Скайуокером. Вскоре после этого Люк стал тренировать новых бойцов Альянса, среди которых были Барни, Рик Дуэл, Чихдо, Дракос, зелтронка Дэни и Фарон. Не обладая чувствительностью к Силе, они очень хотели иметь такую же физическую подготовку, как у рыцарей-джедаев. Хоть Люк и был почти полностью уверен, что его ученики не могут использовать Силу, он не стал даже пытаться знакомить их с её возможностями, так как опасался их падения на Тёмную сторону. Таким образом, первые ученики Люка были простыми солдатами, которых отличала от других лишь хорошая физическая подготовка. Но последствия деяний Скайуокера еще долго преследовали его… Люк продолжал тренировать не-джедаев, пока к нему на Эндор не прилетела молодая Вила и не попросила Люка обучить её. Девушка надеялась, что сможет приобрести новые способности, которые помогут ей спасти её родину — Налдар. Скайуокер дал обещание Виле, что будет учить её, но не выполнил его. Предубеждения Люка против обучения настоящих джедаев подверглись серьезной проверке, когда он столкнулся на Налдаре с Флинтом — другим молодым человеком, которому он отказал в обучении. Флинт стал Тёмным лордом ситхов под руководством тёмной леди Люмии и возглавил имперские силы на Налдаре. Люк сразился с ним и понял, что его отказ Флинту породил зло. Скайуокер помог Флинту осознать то, как он сильно заблуждался, но Вила погибла в попытке спасти жизнь бывшего Тёмного лорда. За все свои злодеяния Флинт был приговорен Альянсом к заключению. А Люка Скайуокера снова посетили духи Йоды, Оби-Вана Кеноби и раскаявшегося Энакина Скайуокера, после чего он понял, что бояться тёмной стороны бессмысленно и решил возродить Орден. Первым его настоящим учеником стал Киро, которому Люк ранее отказал в обучении. Нагайско-тофская война Не успел Люк начать обучение Киро, как оказался впутанным в нагайско-тофскую войну. Командир нагаев Озрей Н'теккиломандрайф организовал диверсию в рядах повстанцев, из-за которой произошло столкновение мятежников на Сейджо. Конфликт разрешили Люк, Лея и Хан, разоблачив изменника Дарна. Однако эта неприятная ситуация послужила началом для более масштабного конфликта, и, прибыв на Кинуин, Люк столкнулся с разрушительной мощью военной машины нагаев. Вместе с Киро и Дэнион возглавил поисковый отряд, чьей целью было отыскать пропавшую на планете группу разведчиков. Люк оставил друзей, чтобы продолжить поиски, но во время его отсутствия на спасателей напали Люмия и её помощник, нагаи Ден Сива. Дэни и Киро пришлось сразиться с тёмной леди. И когда Люк вернулся, он обнаружил, что Киро ранен, а Дэни была захвачена в плен Сивой. Здесь же он сразился с Люмией, использовавшей световой кнут, и потерпел поражение. Скайуокер был схвачен и заключён в подземную тюрьму Кинуина. thumb|Дуэль с Люмией К счастью, Киро смог вылечиться от серьёзных ран и предпринял попытку спасти учителя и Дэни. Киро пробрался в тюрьму, убив охранников-нагаев, и освободил Люка. Затем Люк и Киро вновь сразились с Люмией, но финал противостояния стал более драматичным и необычным, чем Скайуокер мог себе вообразить. Люк сражался двумя световыми мечами (один из них был шото) — по одному в каждой руке, и, в конце концов, смог одолеть тёмную леди. Сорвав с женщины маску, он был шокирован. Люмия оказалась Широй Бри, его бывшей возлюбленной. Но в этот напряженный момент прибыл флот нагаев, и Скайуокер, его ученик и захваченная в плен тёмная леди были вынуждены укрыться от неприятеля в подземной темнице. Затем Люку пришлось отпустить Люмию в обмен на свободу Дэни. Киро и Скайуокер спасли девушку, но их побегу помешал Дэн Сива, напавший на Киро. Сива ранил ученика Люка и оставил того умирать в водах Кинуина. А Люк и Дэни, посчитавшие Киро мёртвым, бежали с планеты, в то время как Люмии снова удалось скрыться. Война перешла на новый уровень во время новой битвы при Эндоре, где силы Альянса противостояли флоту нагаев. Флот, возглавляемый Люмией, практически полностью уничтожил космические силы повстанцев, но успехи Люка в наземном сражении и оригинальная тактика Лэндо решили исход битвы не в пользу нагаев. Теперь, когда угроза нагаев стала серьёзной, Люк стал принимать активное участие в сражениях с вражескими силами. В битве при Искалоне Люк возглавил силы Альянса, разгромившие армию генерала Краскоба Тилтанка. Затем Скайуокер вновь встретился со своим учеником, который оказался живым. Но Киро пересмотрел некоторые свои взгляды и принял решение остаться на Искалоне, чтобы защищать своих соотечественников. Люк Скайуокер был опечален решением ученика, тем не менее, он принял его выбор. Но война приняла новый оборот, когда заклятые враги тофы вмешались в битву при Зелтросе. Люк был вынужден сражаться с силами тофов, так как те угрожали Дэни и Лее. Силы Альянса под руководством Скайуокера захватили флагман тофов, тем самым положив конец сражению. Финальное сражение состоялось у Сейджо, после того как Альянс объединил свои силы с нагаями против армии тофов. Во время этой битвы Люк возглавлял спецотряд, захвативший вражеского лидера Серено. Потерянный город джедаев thumb|left|220px|Люк и Триокулюс Некоторое время спустя после завершения нагайско-тофской войны Люк Скайуокер совершил вместе с адмиралом Акбаром путешествие на Мон-Каламари, чтобы остановить некоего Триокулюса, который хотел достать из глубин океанов Мон-Каламари перчатку Дарта Вейдера. Триокулюс заполучил то, за чем прилетел на планету, и сам напал на Скайуокера, но Люк и повстанцы уничтожили корабль его союзника — капитана Данвелла, тем самым вынудив обладателя перчатки спасаться бегством. Вскоре после этого Люка вновь посетил дух Оби-Вана Кеноби, который рассказал Скайуокеру о потерянном городе джедаев на Явине-4. Люк Скайуокер немедленно отправился в систему Явина. В потерянном городе он встретил мальчика по имени Кен, который называл себя принцем джедаев. В это время о существовании Кена узнал Верховный Пророк Тёмной Стороны — Каданн, и объявил, что мальчик является угрозой правлению Империей Триокулюса и должен быть уничтожен. Но на самом деле Каданн оказался самозванцем, через которого Центральный Комитет гранд-моффов во главе с гранд-моффом Хиссой управлял действиями Триокулюса. Лжепророк смог поймать Кена, но с помощью Люка мальчик бежал, а позже заманил Каданна и его отряд в потерянный город на Явине, после того как убедился, что информация, хранящаяся в городе, не достанется имперцам. Скайуокер и принц джедаев покинули спутник. Позднее Люк оказал помощь Триклопсу, отцу Кена, в побеге из его убежища на Дуро. А угроза Каданна была впоследствии остановлена гранд-адмиралом Макати. Все это время Люк был членом Альянса Свободных Планет, который после захвата Корусанта был преобразован в Новую Республику. Он также являлся агентом недолго просуществовавшей Планетарной разведывательной сети Сената. Инцидент с Триокулюсом произошел как раз в то время, когда Новая Республика оказалась втянутой в затяжную военную кампанию по захвату Милагро — планеты, расположенной в важном гиперпространственном узле. Империя была готова скорее уничтожить Милагро, нежели позволить повстанцам пользоваться её производственными возможностями. Наконец, после 3 месяцев изнурительных боёв между имперскими шагоходами АТ-АТ и армией Новой Республики потерпевшие поражение офицеры Империи подвергли поверхность планеты опустошительной бомбардировке и улетели прочь. 200px|thumb|Люк сражается на Миндоре. Армия Новой Республики осталась в системе Милагро, устроив штаб-квартиру на орбите — на борту дредноута «Новая Надежда». Когда в системе Милагро, совершив гиперпространственный прыжок, оказался потерпевший аварию имперский звёздный разрушитель, рассчитывавший на приют и ремонт, ему пришлось вступить в схватку с дредноутом «Новая надежда». Атаку истребителей возглавил Хан Соло, а Мон Мотма с капитанского мостика «Новой Надежды» координировала действия флота. Наконец блистательная тактика пилотов крестокрылов под командованием Люка Скайуокера заставила имперцев сдаться. Захваченный звёздный разрушитель получил имя «Кринид» в честь пилота «A-wing'а» Арвела Кринида, который, жертвуя жизнью, во время битвы при Эндоре попал в мостик звёздного суперразрушителя «Палач». За героизм, проявленный при Милагро, коммандер Скайуокер получил наконец звание генерала. Битва при Миндоре Но дальнейшая служба в военных силах стала для Люка невыносимой после кровавой резни на полях Миндора, устроенной Лордом Шэдоуспауном, чьи бойцы дрались с силами Новой Республики до последнего вздоха. Люк Скайуокер впоследствии очень сожалел, что ему пришлось пролить столько крови и погубить такое количество жизней. После этой трагедии Скайуокер принял решение уйти в отставку, и этот ход был позже использован против него некоторыми антиджедайски настроенными политиками. Дальнейшие приключения Вместе с пилотом Кеяном Фарлендером Люк занимался разработкой истребителей «B-wing». Между тем Разбойная эскадрилья одерживала победу за победой. Покинув войска и флот, Люк передал управление эскадрильей Веджу Антиллесу. После ухода из войск Люк посетил планету Ханун, где собирался освободить людей от Империи, а также собрать камни Вор'На'Ту— могущественного артефакта Силы. Об этих камнях он узнал от духа мастера-джедая Эчуу Шен-Джона. Хотя в конечном счете, артефакт оказался уничтожен, жители Хануна смогли освободиться от имперского порядка. Люк Скайуокер продолжал искать разбросанное по галактике наследие джедаев, часто оказывая всяческую помощь своим друзьям из Новой Республики. Так, Люк сопровождал Лэндо в путешествии на орбитальную платформу «Олицетворение», где Хан и Чубакка пытались спасти рабов-вуки. Также Скайуокер участвовал в штурме Императорского дворца на Корусанте, возглавленного Рэндом Телором. Ведьмы Датомира thumb|200px|left|Схватка Люка с Тенениэль В 8 ПБЯ между Леей Органой и хейпанским принцем Изольдером стали стремительно развиваться романтические отношения. Ответом Хана на ухаживания принца стало похищение Леи и побег с ней на неизвестную планету. В Галактике разразился грандиозный скандал, в который оказались втянуты два самых известных героя Восстания. Люк Скайуокер начал поиски друзей, но столкнулся с хейпанской следовательницей, напавшей на дракманианскую военачальницу Омогг. Скайуокер остановил хейпанку и в награду за это получил название и место расположения планеты, которую Хан выиграл в сабакк у Омогг, и куда, по всей видимости, доставил Лею — Датомир. Люк и R2-D2 вместе с Изольдером отправились в путешествие до Датомира на борту «Песни войны», но над планетой им пришлось вступить в бой. Люк симулировал гибель и, использовав Силу вместо парашюта, спустился на поверхность. Во время их приключений на Датомире Скайуокер обучил Изольдера многим джедайским заповедям, хотя принц не был чувствителен к Силе. Также на планете Люк нашел остров с останками «Чу'унтора» — древнего джедайского корабля и целую культуру ведьм, использующих Силу. Среди датомирцев Люк считался уникальным человеком, так в рядах «ведьм» не было чувствительных к Силе мужчин. Одна из молодых ведьм, Тенениэль Дьо, первой напала на Люка, но в дальнейшем стала его союзницей. Она влюбилась в Изольдера и в конце концов стала его женой. Люк Скайуокер решил объединить усилия с кланом Тенениэль против клана Ночных Сестёр, использовавших тёмную сторону. В последовавшем сражении он чуть было не пал от руки вражеского лидера, Гетзерион, но смог исцелить себя с помощью Силы. Затем Люк в одиночку пилотировал «Тысячелетний сокол», увеличив технические характеристики корабля с помощью Силы, чтобы спасти Хана от неминуемой смерти в руках Гетзерион. Позднее «Сокол» взорвал челнок Гетзерион, тем самым убив её, и обезвредил орбитальный «Покров ночи», установленный имперским военачальником Зинджем с целью погрузить планету в вечную ночь. После этих событий Люк Скайуокер возобновил свои поиски наследия джедаев, и его снова посетил дух Оби-Вана Кеноби. В последний раз мастер Кеноби явился Люку в 9 ПБЯ. После этого Люк долго чувствовал себя одиноким, но осознавал, что он не последний из старого поколения джедаев, а первый из нового. Последний гранд-адмирал thumb|200px|Люк во время кампании Трауна Новым кризисом, с которым столкнулся Люк Скайуокер, было возвращение гранд-адмирала Трауна. Траун несколько раз пытался взять Люка в плен, но джедаю удавалось бежать, хотя часто гранд-адмирал был очень близок к осуществлению задуманного. Когда Люк сопровождал Хана и Лею на Биммисаари, он попал в засаду, устроенную убийцами-ногри. В следующий раз его крестокрыл был атакован звёздным разрушителем «Химера», который повредил системы и гипердрайв корабля, оставив Люка дрейфовать в космосе. К счастью, Люка спас глава контрабандистов, Тэлон Каррде, который спрятал его от Трауна, хотя и обходился с ним как с заложником, пока не решил, что с ним делать. В это время Люк Скайуокер познакомился с Марой Джейд, которая относилась к джедаю крайне враждебно. Жестокая и решительная, чувствительная к Силе Джейд была бывшей Рукой Императора — тёмным джедаем, способным слышать голос Императора в любом уголке Галактики. Мара хотела убить Скайуокера, обвиняя его в том, что тот разрушил её жизнь и карьеру. Когда Траун неожиданно прибыл на Миркр, где располагалась база контрабандистов, Каррд спрятал Люка в одном из ангаров. Однако джедай бежал и, освободив R2, похитил один из кораблей. Мара первой обнаружила побег и отправилась в погоню на такой же лодке. Оба корабля разбились в лесах Миркра, где обитали исаламири — существа, блокировавшие воздействие Силы. Первой очнулась Джейд, которая немедленно взяла Люка в плен. Несмотря на непрекращающиеся атаки ворнскров, Мара не давала Люку свободу, предпочитая расправляться с хищниками в одиночку. Использовав прямой канал связи R2 с кораблем Люка, они послали сообщение Каррде. Но затем беглецов обнаружил имперский патруль, и они были вынуждены сдаться. Их доставили в город Хиллиард. Но Каррде послал своих людей вместе с Ханом и Лэндо на помощь Люку, и те помогли ему бежать thumb|left|Люк и Мара Джейд на Миркре После Скайуокер принял участие в нескольких миссиях для Новой Республики. Он присутствовал во время первого имперского рейда на Нкллон ещё до пленения на Миркре, помог урегулировать конфликт на Нью-Кове, совершил путешествие на Хоногр, где был признан сыном Дарта Вейдера и, наконец, отыскал клона мастера-джедая — Джорууса К'баота. Некоторое время Люк учился новым возможностям Силы под руководством Джорууса на Йомарке, хоть его и смущали эксцентричность и излишняя грубость старого мастера. Люк смог освободиться от негативного влияния К’баота лишь с помощью Мары Джейд, которая попросила Скайуокера помочь ей спасти Тэлона Каррде, схваченного Империей. С помощью Мары и R2 Люк бежал от сумасшедшего мастера. Скайуокер и Джейд проникли на звёздный разрушитель, где содержался Каррде. Несмотря на некоторые препятствия на пути и ещё одно вынужденное путешествие через мусорный отсек имперского корабля, Люк спас Тэлона, тем самым вернув тому долг. Из-за кризиса в галактике Люк и Мара проводили очень много времени вместе в различных миссиях, и медленно, но верно между ними стали развиваться дружеские отношения. Джейд имела немало возможностей убить ненавистного ей Скайуокера, однако она не стала осуществлять планы мести и вместе с Люком пыталась остановить гранд-адмирала Трауна и К’баота. Со временем, кроме ненависти Джейд стала испытывать уважение к Люку и его мастерству. Во время битвы за флот «Катана» корабль Мары был поврежден ионным зарядом. Она катапультировалась, и, вероятно, погибла бы в вакууме, не примени Люк Силу, чтобы отыскать и спасти её. После того как Мара Джейд открыла место расположения имперской фабрики клонов, Люк вместе с ней, Ханом, Чубаккой и дроидами отправились на планету Вейланд, чтобы положить конец угрозе. 200px|thumb|Дуэль против клона Во время путешествия через полные опасностей леса Вейланда к цитадели на горе Тантисс, Люк уделил некоторое время обучению Мары некоторым возможностям Силы. В цитадели Люк и Мара отправились в тронный зал Императора на поиски устройства самоуничтожения для фабрики клонов. Но их чувствительность к Силе в здании была нарушена из-за исаламири, которые до отказа заполняли всю фабрику. В это время Люк Скайуокер нашёл К'баота, который, как оказалось, ждал его. Люк попытался убедить Джорууса отречься от Тёмной стороны, но мастер слишком глубоко погрузился во тьму и уже не мог вернуться назад. К тому же он был воистину сумасшедшим, так как возжелал сделать из Люка тёмного ученика. Его безумие дошло до того, что он использовал руку Скайуокера, найденную имперскими агентами на Беспине, чтобы вырастить клона Скайуокера — Лююка. В это время штурмовики, контролируемые К'баотом, уничтожили исаламири, из-за чего связь Люка и К'баота с Силой восстановилась. Люк храбро сражался с Джоруусом и Лююком, но оба они пали от руки Мары, которая выполнила последний приказ Императора: убить Люка Скайуокера. Гранд-адмирал Траун был убит, но череда его побед вдохнула в Империю жизнь, и имперцы вновь атаковали Корусант, в попытке вернуть столицу себе. Тогда как Траун желал взять столицу невредимой, имперцы разрушили многие районы планеты-города. Республика была вынуждена отступить, и Скайуокер возглавил несколько вылазок на Корусант, оставшийся в руках Империи. Возвращение Императора Прилетевший на Корусант в 10 ПБЯ, Скайуокер стал находить странные ключи в потайных комнатах бывшего Императорского дворца, ключи к могуществу Императора. Но до того как он смог соединить все кусочки тайны воедино, на Корусант напал имперский флот. Люк сражался на поверхности, когда в небе над столицей разразился мощнейший Шторм Силы, и он вместе с R2 был перемещён на корабль-тюрьму, где во время Войн клонов перевозили пленных джедаев. Как только пленник оказался на борту, корабль направился в Ядро галактики, на планету Бисс. И в цитадели Бисса Люк увидел врага, которого ожидал увидеть меньше всего — Императора Палпатина. thumb|150px|Люк присягает возрождённому Палпатину Дух Палпатина избежал смерти, применив тайные знания ситхов и технологии клонирующих цилиндров Спаарти. Палпатин вырастил множество копий своего тела и переселялся в них, как только тёмная энергия окончательно разрушала предыдущую оболочку. Так Палпатин избежал смерти на борту второй «Звезды Смерти» и теперь желал сделать Скайуокера своим слугой. Люк, осознававший, что Император практически непобедим, пал на колени перед ним и согласился примкнуть к тёмной стороне со словами: «Судьба моего отца — моя судьба». Как и многие другие джедаи, он наивно верил, что сможет уничтожить тёмную сторону изнутри, познав её секреты. Люк пренебрёг главным наставлением мастера Йоды — недооценил мощь тёмной стороны. Скайуокер работал на благо светлой стороны, пребывая в тени, как Квинлан Вос во времена Войн Клонов. И так же как этот мастер он, в конце концов, осознал, что не может выбраться из этой ловушки: он слишком глубоко увяз в сетях Тёмной стороны. В попытке восстать против нового наставника Люк Скайуокер проник в лабораторию клонов и стал уничтожать копии Императора. Но прежде чем он успел завершить уничтожение, дух Императора вселился в последнюю оставшуюся копию своего тела и сразился со Скайуокером на световых мечах. Мастерства Люка было недостаточно, чтобы нанести поражение клону, и первая дуэль осталась за Палпатином. thumb|left|Люк Скайуокер на Тёмной стороне Скайуокер хоть и сорвал несколько планов Императора, среди которых была атака Опустошителей миров на Мон-Каламари, но слишком глубоко погрузился в тёмную сторону, чтобы мыслить ясно. Однако с помощью сестры Леи Люк смог нанести удар по тёмной стороне, прежде чем та полностью его поглотила, и обратить её против нового учителя. Люк Скайуокер снова сразился с Палпатином и одержал победу. Но тень тёмной стороны продолжила преследовать Скайуокера. Увидев, что под началом Палпатина находится большое число восприимчивых к Силе последователей, Люк Скайуокер твёрдо решил возродить Орден, чтобы бороться с тёмной стороной. В то время как Палпатин, чей дух уже переселился в новое тело, и его последователи собрались на Биссе, где было построено новое супероружие — «Галактическая пушка», Скайуокер прибыл на Оссус, чтобы найти древний джедайский голокрон, о котором ходило множество слухов. Люк стал постигать тайны богатой истории галактики с помощью голокрона, однако подвергся нападению группы Элиты Тёмной стороны — верных слуг Палпатина, желавших захватить голокрон для их возродившегося учителя. Затем Палпатин полетел на своём новом флагмане, «Затмение II», на Ондерон, чтобы присвоить себе тело молодого Энакина Соло. Люк и его соратники-джедаи проникли на корабль, но Палпатин сумел скрыться. R2-D2 перепрограммировал курс «Затмения» на столкновение с «Галактической пушкой», и команда Люка покинула флагман. В это время Палпатин нашел Лею и Хана Соло на планете, но прежде чем император успел совершить задуманное, на помощь друзьям пришел Люк и его джедаи. Хан Соло застрелил Палпатина в спину, а когда дух императора направился к Энакину, смертельно раненый джедай Эмпатоджайос Бранд поймал его и заточил в своём теле, удерживая его в себе, пока смерть не забрала его и Палпатина. Испытания мастера-джедая (11 — 25 ПБЯ) Основание Нового Ордена джедаев Люк Скайуокер, ныне мастер-джедай, чувствовал, что Республика нуждается в Новом Ордене джедаев, который служил бы ей и защищал её. Люк обратился к правительству Республики с просьбой о разрешении основать Праксеум джедаев и стать в ней главным инструктором. Когда правительство одобрило решение Люка, он стал искать и созывать учеников для обучения в Академии, которую он разместил в Великом храме массасси на Явине-4. Первым местом, куда отправился Скайуокер, была планета Эол Ша — суровый вулканический мир, где жила лишь горстка колонистов. Лидер колонистов — Ганторис, поначалу посчитал Люка «тёмным человеком» из своих видений, человеком, который приведет его к погибели, обещая безграничную власть. Поэтому он заставил Люка пройти несколько сложных испытаний, среди которых была прогулка по лаве и сражение с гигантской огненной змеей. Пройдя все испытания, Люк убедил Ганториса присоединиться к Ордену, а также договорился о переселении людей Ганториса на Дантуин. После дальнейших поисков, Люк нашел следующего ученика, Стрина, на летающей газодобывающей платформе на Беспине. Стрин согласился присоединиться к джедаем лишь с тем условием, что Люк научит его подавлять в его голове звуки чужих голосов и эмоций. thumb|Мастер-джедай Еще одним новым студентом его Академии был Кам Солусар, бывший тёмный джедай, которого Люк вернул к свету в год нашествия войск воскреснувшего Императора. Еще один ученик Люка, Корран Хорн, пилот Разбойной эскадрильи, который поначалу отказался обучаться на джедая, всё же решил научиться использовать Силу для того, чтобы спасти свою жену, и с согласия Люка, пребывал в Академии под псевдонимом Кейран Халкион. Учеником Люка был и агент Новой Республики Кайл Катарн, также поначалу не согласившийся на обучение. Среди других учеников Люка были клон Дорск 81, датомирка Кирана Ти и историк Тионн. Одними из первых рыцарями-джедаями, обученными Люком, стали Бракисс, Мадуррин, Силгал и Кип Дюррон. Мара Джейд также обучалась у Люка — в менее официальной обстановке. В следующие годы Люк Скайуокер обучил таких джедаев как Рош Пенин, Джейден Корр, Тенел Ка, Зекк, Лоубакка, Тахири Вейла и своих племянницу и племянников Джейну, Джейсенаи Энакина Соло. Позже Люк обучил и свою сестру Лею Органу. В конце концов, ученики Люка стали мастерами и воспитали новое поколение рыцарей. Именно благодаря Люку Скайуокеру Орден джедаев возродился вновь. Однако из-за различных обстоятельств Люк Скайуокер не мог целиком и полностью посвятить себя Академии джедаев. Сначала он покинул Явин, чтобы найти Хана и Чубакку, пропавших после миссии на Кесселе. Люк и его старый друг Лэндо отправились на Кессель, притворившись обычными бизнесменами, и там противостояли администратору спайсовых шахт, Моруту Дуулу. Вдвоем они вырвали из лап Дуула «Тысячелетний сокол» и узнали, что Хан и Чуи были сосланы Дуулом на работы в спайсовые шахты. «Сокол» попал в ловушку флота Морута Дуула, но в это время из близлежащего скопления черных дыр «Мау» сначала появился корабль под названием Сокрушитель солнц с Ханом, Чуи, Кви Ксукс и Кипом Дюрроном на борту, а потом и флот из имперских разрушителей адмирала Даалы. «Сокол» и «Сокрушитель» бежали, оставив маленький флот Дуула на растерзание Даале. Нападение Экзара Куна thumb|left|Люк — основатель Академии Джедаев Вскоре после основания Академии ученики Люка столкнулись с очень древней угрозой. Ганторис, разочарованный тем, как медленно происходит его обучение, вскоре был заманен злым духом Экзара Кунана Тёмную сторону. Под руководством Тёмного лорда Ганторис сконструировал свой собственный двухклинковый световой меч, после чего сразился с Люком и проиграл. Позже Экзар Кун убил Ганториса. Скайуокер стал обсуждать гибель Ганториса с «Кейраном Халкионом», но их беседа была прервана студентами, среди которых была и Мара Джейд, желавшими поговорить с учителем. Вскоре Мара покинула Академию, поскольку многое из того, чему ее учил Люк, она знала и так. Люк Скайуокер уделял много времени другому новому студенту, Кипу Дюррону, спасённому с рудников Кесселя Ханом Соло и Чубаккой. Кип был очень талантливым учеником и обладал огромным потенциалом, из-за чего именно его Экзар Кун выбрал себе в ученики. Дух соблазнил его могуществом Тёмной стороны, сыграв на злобе и чувстве разочарования, которые бурлили в Кипе. Дюррон проникся учениями Куна и вскоре напал на Скайуокера. Используя древние знания ситхов и свой собственный потенциал, Кип сумел разлучить дух Скайуокера с его телом, оставив мастера-джедая в безжизненном, коматозном состоянии. Затем Кип Дюррон вновь украл «Сокрушитель солнц», стремясь отомстить Империи за свою семью. Но дух Экзара Куна интересовало лишь полное уничтожение Скайуокера. Медики Новой Республики и ученики не смогли вернуть Люка к жизни. Кун, жаждавший крови Люка и осознававший, что уничтожение тела мастера навсегда запрёт дух того между жизнью и смертью, временно овладел разумом Стрина, и, создав Силовой смерч, попытался уничтожить Люка. Однако Стрина остановили. Затем в Академию прибыли племянники Люка, с которыми его бестелесный дух смог наладить контакт. После того, как Кун снова попытался уничтожить тело Скайуокера, подослав чудовищ, Люк вновь связался с Джейсеном, и, управляя руками племянника, отогнал зверей световым мечом. Другие ученики подумали, что молодой Соло сражается как настоящий мастер меча. В дальнейшем духа Экзара удалось выманить из сокрытия, и он попал прямиком в ловушку джедаев. Кун был уничтожен объединенными силами студентов Академии и духов Люка Скайуокера и пробудившегося Водо-Сиоска Бааса — учителя Экзара, которого тот убил много лет назад. Когда Кип Дюррон, ныне навсегда освобожденный от влияния духа Тёмного лорда, вверил свою судьбу в руки Люка, который должен был судить его за уничтожение Кариды и другие злодеяния, мастер Скайуокер позволил Кипу жить, сказав, что именно жизнь и будет его наказанием. Это решение мало кто одобрил, и оно стало одной из причин того, что Корран Хорн покинул Академию. А Кип Дюррон в доказательство своего раскаяния решил разрушить «Сокрушитель солнц» в одной из черных дыр Мау. Но когда они с Люком прибыли на место, то оказались под огнем орудий корабля Даалы и прототипа «Звезды Смерти». Скайуокер покинул корабль, чтобы помочь Веджу Антиллесу, чей отряд защищал брошенный имперский научный комплекс, пока другие республиканцы искали в нем полезные сведения. Кип же остался в «Сокрушителе солнц» и атаковал прототип «Звезды Смерти». Он заманил станцию слишком близко к черной дыре, в которую в итоге и оказались затянуты оба супероружия. К счастью, Кип смог спастись, катапультировавшись в предназначенной для доставки почты крошечной капсуле. В дальнейшем Кип Дюррон стал одним из выдающихся джедаев Нового Ордена. Дженсаарай Позднее, Люк Скайуокер и Оурил Кригг помогли Коррану Хорну спасти его жену Миракс от имперского адмирала Леонии Тавиры и ордена дженсаарай. Люк почувствовал, что бывшему ученику нужна помощь на Коуркрусе и отправился туда вместе со следопытом Криггом. Мастер-джедай нашел Коррана и помог тому в схватке с пятью дженсаарай. Скайуокер с легкостью победил своих противников— даже не убив их, а отрезав от Силы с помощью нескольких исаламири. После этого Люк в обмен на «возвращение Силы» выпытал у них нужные сведения — название планеты Сусевфи, где Миракс Террик Хорн находилась в плену у дженсаарай. Люк и Корран прибыли на планету, скрыв свое присутствие от врага с помощью исаламири; их сопровождали Оурил и каамаси Элегос А'Кла. В битве за освобождение Миракс Люк одолел в поединке лидера дженсаарай Саарай-каара и всех имперцев, охранявших темницу. Семья Хорнов была воссоединена. «Око Палпатина» и Каллиста 250px|thumb|Люк сражается с тускенами на борту «Ока Палпатина». Люк, ставший лидером возрожденного Ордена джедаев, практически не имел времени на налаживание своей личной жизни, хотя у него появился небольшой шанс, когда он оказался на борту дредноута «Око Палпатина». Скайуокер и его ученики оказались жертвами неожиданного нападения дроидов, которые взяли их в плен и доставили на борт «Глаза». На корабле Люк встретился с духом Каллисты Минг — джедая старого Ордена, которая сумела перенести свою жизненную энергию из тела в бортовой компьютер корабля. Каллиста была во многих аспектах непохожа на Люка, но это не помешало им развить друг к другу глубокие чувства, пока они пытались остановить автоматизированный дредноут, собиравшийся атаковать бывшее убежище джедаев — Белсавис. В конце концов, им удалось это сделать — при помощи двух студентов Академии, Крей Минглы и Никоса Марра, который пожертвовал своей жизнью, чтобы остановить корабль. После этого Крей, не желая дальше жить, добровольно отдала Каллисте свое тело. Но в результате этого процесса последняя потеряла свою связь с Силой. Люк долго пытался восстановить связь Минг с Силой, путешествуя с ней через всю галактику и посетив такие места как Корусант, Дагоба, Мулако и Хот. На Хоте они встретились с охотниками, которых загнали в руины базы «Эхо» обезумевшие вампы . Люк и Каллиста помогли охотникам выбраться с базы, перебив напавших на них вамп, но в конечном счете все охотники погибли, а Люк встретил однорукого вампу — того самого, который чуть было не убил его перед битвой на Хоте. В этот раз Люк Скайуокер не пожалел хищника. Скайуокер и Минг взлетели с Хота, но из-за многочисленных повреждений корабль оказался разгермитизирован, и, чтобы сохранить Каллисте жизнь, Люк дал ей скафандр, а сам вошел в глубокий транс. В любом случае Люка и Каллисту ждала смерть, если бы их не спас «Тысячелетний сокол». Вскоре после этого на Праксеум джедаев была предпринята массированная атака адмиралом Даалой и её войсками. В то время как студенты Академии, объединив усилия, смогли с помощью Силы выбросить имперский флот за пределы системы Явина, Каллиста Минг проникла на борт суперразрушителя «Молот рыцарей» — флагмана Даалы, и, повредив его, обрекла звёздный суперразрушитель на гибель. Во время этого сражения Каллиста обнаружила, что может использовать Силу, но только лишь ее Тёмную сторону, и осознала, что ей придется бросить Люка. Вскоре «Молот рыцарей» врезался в поверхность газовой звезды системы Явина. Некоторое время Каллисту считали погибшей. Нам-Хориос left|thumb|На Нам-Хориосе Но Каллиста выжила, и Люк узнал об этом, когда она послала Лее Органе Соло предупреждение, касавшееся ее встречи с неким Сети Ашгадом с планеты Нам-Хориос. Скайуокер прилетел на планету на «B-wing'е», чтобы разыскать Каллисту, но еще в воздухе был сбит защитными орудиями Нам-Хориоса. Его корабль упал в пустыне, где Люк обнаружил необычные кристаллы — тсилы, которые обладали коллективным разумом и излучали Силу. За несколько дней, проведенных в пустыне, Скайуокер также столкнулся с сильными штормами Силы. Затем он попал под влияние странной женщины-джедая по имени Тасельда, которая хотела обманом заставить Люка принести ей световой меч, украденный у неё хаттом-джедаем Белдорионом. Все это время Люка Скайуокера мучили видения штурмовиков, вставляющих мозги в головы джав. Люк догадался, что его видения вызваны тсиллами, которые таким образом просили его о помощи. И Скайуокер спас кристаллы от компании «Лоронар», использовавшей тсиллы в изготовлении дроидов, а затем сразился с Сети Ашгадом, который вскоре после этого попытался покинуть планету на челноке, нёсшем Семя Смерти — вирус, который должен был вызвать гибель всего живого в галактике, а также дроидов с тсиллами внутри. И вновь мастерство Люка в обращении с Силой спасло ситуацию: он связался с тсиллами на корабле Ашгада и уговорил их уничтожить челнок. Также он вновь встретился с Каллистой, но на Нам-Хориосе их пути снова разошлись. Возрождённая Империя Возвратившийся в Академию, Люк был встревожен убийством Хавита Шторма, совершённом одним из самых многообещающих его учеников, Десанном, который, как и Бракисс до него, покинул Академию и перешел на Темную сторону. Вскоре после этого Кайл Катарн — бывший ученик Люка, ранее разорвавший свою связь с Силой, прибыл в академию убитый горем. Он столкнулся с Десанном и тот, по всей видимости, убил его напарницу — Джен Орс. Катарн отправился в Долину джедаев на Руусане, чтобы вернуть себе Силу, но, сам того не ведая, открыл место расположения Долины тёмному джедаю. Люк Скайуокер догадался, что из троих, знавших место расположения Долины джедаев людей — его самого, Джен и Кайла — теперь только Кайл мог нечаянно привести Десанна к его цели. Осознавая, что Сила Долины может сделать в руках злодея, Люк вместе с Разбойной эскадрильей отправился на Руусан, но опоздал. Десанн присоединился к движению Возрожденной Империи, возглавляемому тёмным джедаем Хетриром, и с помощью Долины создал небольшое войско воинов, чувствительных к Силе (названных им «Возрождённые»). Скайуокер объединил свои силы с Катарном, и они вместе решили положить конец Возрожденным. Пока Кайл прокрадывался во флагманский корабль, «Судьбоносный», Люк отвлек Десанна, сразившись с ним. Дуэль была яростной, но короткой, и тёмный джедай бежал, чтобы успеть на корабль. После этого Люк Скайуокер вернулся на Явин-4, который и являлся конечной целью «Судьбоносного». Сам «Судьбоносный» был уничтожен Разбойной эскадрильей, а адмирал Галак Файар убит Катарном, однако Возрожденные сумели напасть на Академию. После коротких сражений их атака была отбита учениками Люка, а Десанн убит Кайлом в одном из залов крепости массасси. Вару thumb|right|300px|Люк под влиянием Вару Люк Скайуокер восстановил Академию джедаев и посчитал, что Возрожденная Империя уничтожена. Вскоре в 14 ПБЯ он, Хан Соло и C-3PO совершили путешествие на станцию Крсей — из-за слухов о целительном алтаре Вару, за которым, как надеялся мастер, стоял потенциальный джедай. Но на станции Скайуокер попал под влияние Вару — существа из другого измерения. Вару обладало необычайными способностями. Оно умело исцелять от всех болезней, а также открывало людям и другим живым существам доступ к Силе. К несчастью, аппетит Вару был пропорционален его могуществу: оно высасывало из окружающих жизненную энергию, надеясь накопить достаточно сил, чтобы возвратиться домой, в свое измерение. И для осуществления своего плана Вару планировало использовать возможности Люка Скайуокера. Изначально Люк использовал на станции Силу, чтобы скрыть свою истинное лицо от окружающих, но потом он стал осознавать, что почему-то теряет контроль над ней. Затем он оказался обманутым Вару, пообещавшим полностью восстановить его чувствительность к Силе. Но Скайуокер не знал, что на самом деле источником его проблем является близлежащая кристальная звезда, не позволявшая ему контролировать Силу. Тем временем Хетрир, лидер Возрожденной Империи, похитил детей Соло и собирался принести их в жертву Вару, но Хан, Лея и Люк смогли спасти детей от опасности, положив конец планам Хетрира. Несмотря на все усилия Новой Республики и джедаев Возрожденная Империя не была уничтожена, хотя и ослабела. Позднее в том же самом году Последователи Рагноса — культ, образованный из остатков Возрожденной Империи, высадились на Явине-4 и атаковали челнок «Бегунок II», на котором в Академию летели новые ученики. Оказалось, что это было лишь частью плана — диверсии, позволившей их агенту, тви’леке Алоре, пробраться в личные покои мастера Скайуокера и украсть его инфопланшет, содержащий координаты мест, где была велика Сила. Когда план культа выкачать всю энергию Силы из этих мест стал очевидным, Люк Скайуокер разослал джедаев во все уголки галактики, чтобы противостоять Последователям Рагноса, а сам лично посетил Дагоба, чтобы не дать культу выкачать Силу из этого места. Когда Люк узнал о плане культа воскресить Марку Рагноса, он организовал ударную команду джедаев и отправился с ней на Коррибан, чтобы не позволить Последователям Рагноса осуществить задуманное. Под началом Люка Скайуокера на Коррибане находилось, по крайней мере, 48 джедаев, среди которых был талантливый ученик Джейден Корр и его учитель, Кайл Катарн. Культ был разбит, а его лидер — Тавион Аксмис, была сражена Джейденом. Также был уничтожен скипетр Рагноса, и разрушен вход в его гробницу, что положило конец угрозе Марки Рагноса раз и навсегда. В поисках роли в Силе В 16 ПБЯ на некоторое время Люк Скайуокер уединился в своем тайном святилище — реконструированной резиденции Дарта Вейдера на Корусанте, чтобы найти свою цель в жизни и осознать предназначение в Силе. Однако вскоре Люка неожиданно посетила Акана Норанд Госс Пелл, которая сказала, что ее учитель — женщина по имени Нашира — является матерью Люка. Скайуокер был крайне заинтересован в поисках своей матери и отправился в путешествие на борту «Верпинского странника» Аканы. Нашира, как и Акана, являлась членом таинственной группы женщин, известных как фалланасси. Поиски были также усложнены тем, что фалланасси были скрытными. А Акана, разлученная со своими сестрами еще в детстве, не знала, где их искать. Сначала Люк и его спутница посетили Луказек — место, где ранее жили фалланасси. Там Акана нашла сведения, указывающие на Тейр. На пути к Тейру Акана рассказала Люку, что фалланасси были на планете Атцерри, тем самым, определив место, куда они отправятся после Тейра. 220px|left|thumb|Во времена кризиса Чёрного флота Как оказалось, Акана привела Люка на Тейр только потому, что там находился ее отец. Она встретилась с ним, но оказалось, что тот потерял память и не мог вспомнить свое прошлое, и тем более семью. Расстроенная Акана вернулась на корабль и предложила Люку полететь с ней на Дж'т'п'тан. Во время полета Скайуокер помог Акане преодолеть ее потерю и узнал о природе силы фалланасси, называвшейся Белым Потоком. Люк Скайуокер увидел в Акане родственную душу и стал развивать с ней отношения. На Дж'т'п'тане на месте единственного поселения на планете виднелись лишь дымящиеся руины, но, как оказалось, сестры фалланасси прекрасно умели манипулировать восприятием и поддерживать иллюзии. Акана обучила Скайуокера искусству проникать сквозь завесу Белого Потока, и в подобном измененном состоянии сознания Люк увидел, что на самом деле поселение фалланасси цело и невредимо. Затем Люк встретился с лидером фалланасси — Виалу и спросил ее о своей матери, но та оказалась отвечать ему до тех пор, пока он не станет одним из них. Но в этот момент Акана созналась Люку, что манипулировала им все это время — на самом деле она ничего не знала о его матери. После этого откровения Люк разорвал свои отношения с Аканой. Но с ее помощью стал просить Виалу помочь Новой Республике в преодолении кризиса Чёрного флота. Будучи по природе своей пацифистками, фалланасси было заупрямились, но потом всё же согласились. В финальном сражении фалланасси создали иллюзию громадного флота Новой Республики и таким образом отвлекли разъяренных йевет от реальных мишеней, пока те не поняли, что оказались обманутыми. Но этот ход позволил Новой Республике сохранить сотни жизней и одержать победу с меньшими потерями. По окончании битвы фалланасси растворились в просторах Галактики на своем корабле, а Люк Скайуокер продвинулся далеко вперед в осознании своей роли в Силе. Алманианское восстание thumb|Люк в 17 ПБЯ В 17 ПБЯ Люк Скайуокер был вовлечен в другой конфликт. Тёмные джедаи Дольф, более известный как Куэллер, и Бракисс организовали взрыв в холле Сената. Люк отправился в крепость Дольфа на Алмании, но его корабль был подорван. Люк смог выжить ценой сломанной ноги. Однако люди Куэллера поймали его и бросили в темницу, где также находился хищник тернби, который намеревался съесть джедая. С помощью Силы Люк проник в разум животного и уговорил того помочь ему бежать. Бежать ему также помогла сестра Лея, но затем они столкнулись с Дольфом, жаждущим смерти Скайуокера. Во время схватки Люк осознал, что ненависть Куэллера к нему опасно приближает того к Тёмной стороне. И мастер-джедай решил, что лучше умереть, чем дать гневу Дольфа завладеть им самим. Люк деактивировал клинок, тем самым завершив дуэль. Но Куэллер был готов убить безоружного человека, и это случилось бы, не появись поблизости Хан Соло с клеткой исаламири. Дольф, Лея и Люк оказались полностью отрезаны от Силы. Тогда Куэллер решил активировать бомбы, ранее заложенные во множество дроидов, находящихся на Корусанте, но Лея застрелила тёмного джедая. Первое кореллианское восстание В начале Кореллианского торгового саммита, на который отправилось семейство Соло, Лэндо Калриссиан попросил Люка помочь ему найти богатую жену. Скайуокер был готов поручиться за Лэндо, участвовавшего во многих рискованных проектах, среди которых была постройка недорогого подземного жилья на Корусанте. Вообще Люк Скайуокер был несколько удивлен, когда Ландо вовлек его во все это, но в помощи не отказал. Калриссиан встретился с двумя кандидатками, но сватовство не сложилось. Лишь на Сакоррии Лэндо наконец нашел женщину по имени Тендра Рисант, с которой у него завязались романтические отношения, однако местные органы самоуправления вскоре разлучили пару. left|thumb|Во времена Кореллианского восстания Чуть позже Скайуокер встретился с республиканским агентом разведки Белинди Календой, которая недавно бежала из Кореллианского сектора. Перед побегом Календа получила приказ от генерала Соло передать особое послание либо адмиралу Акбару, либо Люку Скайуокеру. От агента Люк узнал о Кореллианском восстании, и после консультации с представителями правительства Новой Республики, отправился на Бакуру, чтобы заручиться поддержкой их флота, так как флот Республики находился в критическом состоянии. Также бакуранцы обладали продвинутыми технологиями, позволявшими обойти защитное поле, охватывавшее всю Кореллианскую систему. Скайуокер вновь встретился с Гаериэль Кэптисон и они вместе с Белинди Календой, сопровождали бакуранский флот к месту восстания. Люк Скайуокер возглавил миссию по исследованию станции «Балансир», и его джедайские способности помогли всему отряду выжить в условиях невероятно высоких температур в Полом городе, расположенном в центре «Балансира». С семьей Соло Скайуокер вновь встретился на Селонии, где они готовились отражать атаку сакоррианского флота. На этой же планете Люк встретился и с Марой Джейд, после того как та вместе с Леей приняла участие в первом сражении. В финальной битве с сакоррианским флотом, Люк сражался на стороне бакурианцев, пилотируя свой крестокрыл. Бакурианский флот сдерживал неприятеля до самого прибытия флота Новой Республики во главе с адмиралом Акбаром. Восстание было подавлено. Кризис Каамасского документа 270px|thumb|Люк и Мара на Нирауане. Вскоре после Первого кореллианского восстания, существование Новой Республики оказалось под угрозой, когда был найден «обрывок» каамасского документа — имперского файла, содержавшего имена ботанов, содействовавших бомбардировке Каамаса, возможно по приказу Палпатина. В обществе сразу же поднялось волнение, и было решено, что ботаны должны ответить за свои преступления. Но чтобы наказать всех виновных, нужен был полный текст документа, который Республике неожиданно вместе с предложением о мире предоставил лже-Траун — первое лицо в афере, при помощью которой имперцы планировали вернуть себе правление галактикой. В документ были ранее внесены изменения, чтобы поставить под удар несколько выдающихся ботанских кланов. Республика узнала об этом и начала поиски подлинного документа. Когда кризис начался, Хан Соло попросил Люка Скайуокера помочь ему уладить некоторые разногласия между ишори и диамала. Затем на Люка напали пираты. Чтобы спастись, Скайуокеру пришлось применить всю мощь Силы, из-за чего он очень близко подошел к Тёмной стороне. Во время сражения с пиратами мастер-джедай ощутил, что дерётся против клонов. Вскоре он проник на базу кауронских пиратов под видом курьера, но был схвачен. Первая попытка побега Люка Скайуокера обернулась неудачей, так как изобретательные преступники смогли его поймать. Скайуокер был спасен Марой Джейд: они покинули базу пиратов, перед тем как та самоуничтожилась. Через время Люк отправился на Нирауан, чтобы найти Джейд, ранее прилетевшую сюда в погоне за необычным кораблем. На планету его привело видение Силы, в котором тело Мары безвольно плавало в воде. Встретившись с Марой Джейд, они вместе с R2-D2 смогли проникнуть в крепость Империи Руки — известной как «Рука Трауна» — и повредить все корабли, находившиеся в ее ангаре, что не позволило владельцу крепости, адмиралу Парку, связаться с Осколком Империи. Но позже им пришлось вернуться в крепость Империи Руки. С помощью крылатых созданий ком-кей и ком-джа, Люк и Мара пробрались в крепость и во время сражения с чисскими воинами, чьим оружием были исаламири и бластеры-чаррики, уничтожили клона Трауна, а также часть цитадели. 200px|left|thumb|Люк и Мара Мара и Люк бежали, оставив крепость затопленной после разрушения термоядерного генератора. Затем, во время битвы с дроидами-охранниками, между Скайуокером и Джейд возникла связь в Силе: они ощущали желания и эмоции друг друга. Впоследствии Люк Скайуокер смог найти подлинный каамасский документ и передать его властям Новой Республики. Виновные ботаны были наказаны, а со стороны Имперского Остатка пришло предложение о мире. И на борту «Химеры» адмирал Пеллеон и глава Республики Понк Гаврисом подписали исторический документ, положивший конец многолетней войне. После многочисленных романов, закончившихся для Люка неудачей из-за его обязанностей как мастера-джедая, казалось, ему суждено прожить всю оставшуюся жизнь в одиночестве. Однако он нашел настоящую любовь. На Нирауане во время кризиса каамасского документа взаимная привязанность Люка и Мары Джейд значительно выросла, и он, в конце концов, предложил ей руку и сердце. Бывшая Рука Императора согласилась. Спустя десятилетие после их первой встречи, Скайуокер и Джейд поженились на Корусанте. Церемоний бракосочетания было две — официальная, едва не сорванная появлением имперцев, и вторая — более интимная, в храме джедаев. «Сверхдальний перелёт» Вскоре после свадьбы, Люк и Мара были приглашены чиссами участвовать в полете к останкам проекта «Сверхдальний перелёт», который был уничтожен Трауном много лет назад. Останки были найдены в укрепленной пограничной зоне чиссов, известной как «Редут». Люк и Мара путешествовали как почетные гости на борту «Посланника Чафа», вместе с представителями расы джерунов, республиканским дипломатом Дином Джинзлером, а также офицером Чаком Фелом и четырьмя штурмовиками Империи Руки. Попытка со стороны неизвестных сорвать экспедицию, устроив пожар возле топливных резервуаров, пробудила в Люке и Маре подозрения, что здесь что-то нечисто. В итоге джеруны оказались представителями жестокой расы вагаари, причем их было гораздо больше, чем могло показаться на первый взгляд. 200px|thumb|Люк и Мара против дройдеки Чета Скайуокеров помогла чиссам, имперцам и уцелевшим членам экспедиции «Сверхдальнего перелета» отразить нападение более чем трехсот вагаари. Столь же неожиданным как нападение вагаари для Люка оказались и ненависть и страх Уцелевших к джедаям, проистекающий от знакомства с мастером К'баотом. После того как вагаари похитили один из шести дредноутов «Сверхдальнего перелёта», и отправили его на рандеву со своим флотом, Люк и Мара перехватили его на истребителе «Дельта-12» и сумели повредить. На борту корабля они преодолели системы защиты, уничтожили солдат-вагаари, среди которых была и дройдека, и остановили вождя вагаари. Вторая Империя Вскоре после инцидента со «Сверхдальним перелетом», Люк возвратился в Академию джедаев на Явине-4. Он с неохотой обучал своих наиболее молодых учеников основам создания светового меча, так как считал их неготовыми к этому. Размеренная академическая жизнь Скайуокера нарушилась, когда он выяснил новое об Ордене джедаев из базы данных о «Чу'унторе» и из других источников. Он начал объединять старших студентов в пары «учитель-ученик» и брать в Академию совсем юных посвященных, как некогда делалось в Храме джедаев на Корусанте. Мара уделяла Академии не так много времени, как Люк. Она занималась делами Новой Республики, а Люк учил юных одаренных джедаев. К 25 ПБЯ в Новом Ордене джедаев насчитывалось уже около 100 рыцарей и мастеров, и вскоре в число студентов вошли и племянники Люка — дети Соло: Джейна, Джейсен и Энакин. Люк помог всем троим достичь статуса рыцарей-джедаев и помогал им в борьбе с Межрасовым союзом и возродившимся «Чёрным солнцем». В это время один из бывших учеников Люка, Бракисс, создал Академию Теней, чтобы обучать темных джедаев. Его Академия объединилась со Второй Империей— группой мятежников, отвергавших мирный договор между Республикой и Империей, подписанный в 19 ПБЯ. 200px|left|thumb|Люк со своими учениками. С помощью ночной сестры Тамит Кай и ее ученика, Академия Тене похитила молодых учеников Люка, включая Джейсена и Джейну Соло и их друга, Зекка. К счастью, близнецы Соло смогли бежать, как раз к прибытию Люка Скайуокера и Тенел Ка. В конце концов Скайуокер сразился со своим бывшим учеником, Бракиссом, и победил его в схватке, в то время как Тенел Ка ранила Тамит Кай. Затем они бежали из Академии на похищенном имперском корабле, «Темном преследователе». К сожалению, Академия Теней смогла скрыться от Новой Республики, улетев в неизвестном направлении вместе с Зекком, перешедшим на Темную сторону. После столкновения с Бракиссом и его учениками, Люк решил, что теперь пришло время его молодым джедаям создать свои собственные световые мечи. Вскоре над Явином появился объединенный флот Академии Теней и Второй Империи. В последовавшем сражении джедаи противостояли штурмовикам и темным джедаям. С помощью вернувшегося к свету Зекка и племянников, Люк Скайуокер окончательно разгромил Академию темных джедаев и положил конец Второй Империи. Юужань-вонгская война (25 — 29 ПБЯ) Сдерживая натиск врага В 25 ПБЯ Новый Орден Джедаев столкнулся с такой угрозой, какой не видывал ранее. Новые рыцари ощущали недостаток единства и централизованности, так как в Ордене не было Совета джедаев, который координировал бы их действия. Многие в Республике считали, что бдительность джедаев порой доходит до безрассудства, и из-за этого в народе стало расти недоверие к своим защитникам. К тому же в галактику вторглись юужань-вонги — безжалостные существа, люто ненавидевшие технику. Джедаи выступили в первых рядах защитников Республики, и их поражение получило широкую огласку. Инцидент у Осариана и уничтожение Итора стали причиной того, что Сенат Новой Республики публично осудил действия Ордена. Рыцарям-джедаям было очень трудно справиться с вонгами, так как те не существовали в Силе, а потому были неуязвимы для джедайских приемов. Орден не мог понять, в чем кроется причина бессилия против захватчиков — в юужань-вонгах, в Силе или в самих джедаях. Люк же полагал, что причина состоит в том, что двадцать три года назад, когда он стал учеником мастера Йоды, он так и не завершил своего обучения. Джедаи очень сильно заинтересовали юужань-вонгов, которые считали их «высшей мерзостью». После битвы при Дуро, во время которой Джейсен Соло отсек ногу мастеру войны Цавонгу Ла и выбросил того в окно, разгневанный Ла заявил, что между вонгами и галактикой, в которую они вторглись, возможен мир, но лишь при условии сдачи всех джедаев юужань-вонгам. Многие члены Новой Республики отвернулись от джедаев, в отчаянной попытке прекратить разрушительное вторжение вонгов. Такие организации, как «Бригада мира», предали Новый Орден, стали захватывать джедаев в плен и сдавать их врагам. Затем вонги напали на Явин-4 и уничтожили Праксеум джедаев, убив мастера Икрита и подвергнув пыткам Тахири Вейлу. Для Ордена наступили темные времена, как при Императоре Палпатине. Многие упрямые рыцари, такие как Кип Дюррон, отказывались сдаваться и призывали уцелевших вести агрессивные боевые действия против юужань-вонгов. Дюррон сплотил вокруг себя многих рыцарей, чтобы сражаться с захватчиками, не согласуя свои действия с остальным Орденом. Люк Скайуокер же считал, что избыток страха и агрессии приведет его джедаев только лишь к Темной стороне. И вместо того, чтобы нанести противнику контрудар, он, заручившись помощью Леи и Хана Соло, основал секретную сеть гиперпространственных маршрутов, назвав ее Великим Потоком, а также две базы— «Убежище» и «Затмение», куда в поисках защиты могли прилетать джедаи. Великий Поток стал местом, где рыцари могли спастись от преследования не только вонгов, но и «Бригады мира». thumb|Люк, Мара и новорожденный Бен Тяжелая болезнь жены, зараженной юужань-вонгами, и жестокость захватчиков, коснувшаяся даже самых близких его друзей, не могли не сказаться на Скайуокере: он понял, что даже мастер-джедай не может вечно сохранять невозмутимость и способен принять происходящее в галактике близко к сердцу. В это тяжелое военное время Мара Джейд Скайуокер, хотя и была практически сломлена болезнью, родила сына, названного в честь Бена Кеноби. Но из-за растущей опасности, Бен был разлучен с родителями и, как и другие дети джедаев, спрятан в скоплении черных дыр Мау. В это время антиджедайские настроения в Сенате достигли своего пика, что заставило главу государства, Борска Фей'лия, выдать ордер на арест Люка Скайуокера и Мары Джейд. Хотя Борск лично уверил джедаев в том, что ордер был не более чем необходимой мерой, чтобы предотвратить акты насилия, стало ясно, что в Новой Республике джедаи более не приветствуются. На линии фронта Когда план захвата всех джедаев провалился, а Кип Дюррон смог обмануть флот Новой Республики и уничтожить новый корабль-мир, юужань-вонги объявили о прекращении перемирия. Цавонг Ла и его войска практически полностью сломили Новую Республику, но мастер войны осознавал, что он не сможет заполучить полный контроль над галактикой, пока существуют джедаи. И тогда вонги создали воксинов — свирепых хищников, которые являлись идеальными убийцами джедаев. Вонги непрерывно клонировали воксинов на корабле-мире «Баану Расс», расположенном на орбите Миркра. Когда джедаи выяснили место происхождения воксинов, они устроили голосование на «Затмении», после которого Люк Скайуокер одобрил миссию на Миркр. Ударная группа из 17 джедаев была отправлена на «Баану Расс» и, ценой чудовищных потерь (в этой битве погиб также Энакин Соло), избавила галактику от угрозы воксинов. В это время, в Сенате на Корусанте, Борск Фей'лия открыто предложил объединить силы Новой Республики с Орденом, отказавшись выполнять требования Нома Анора о капитуляции. А Люк Скайуокер смог уговорить джедаев-ренегатов: Кипа Дюррона, Сабу Себатайн и ее эскадрилью, — объединиться с Орденом, чтобы вместе противостоять юужань-вонгам. Вернувшись на фронт, Скайуокер повел за собой джедаев на помощь Талфаглио, население которой юужань-вонги держали в заложниках. Объединенные силы эскадрильи «Сабель», «Шокеров», «Диких рыцарей», «Дюжины Кипа» и подкрепления от Новой Республики разгромили флот вонгов и спасли практически всех пленников. Вместе с Борском Фей'лия, Люк использовал ошеломляющую победу, чтобы повернуть общественное мнение против антиджедайской фракции и заполучить официальную поддержку и содействие военных сил Новой Республики в боевых действиях, проводимых Орденом. Казалось бы, что Орден смог вновь восстановить свое доброе имя, однако победы над вонгами оказались омрачены сразу несколькими неудачами и трагедиями: смертью Энакина Соло на Миркре, утечкой координат месторасположения станции «Затмение», Падением Корусанта и чуть было не случившимся похищением Бена Скайуокера. thumb|left|Люк, одетый как юужань-вонг, во время миссии на Корусанте В битве за Корусант джедаи потеряли немало истребителей, хотя и смогли уничтожить «Сунулок» — флагман вражеского флота. А крестокрылы Люка и Мары — двух самых искусных пилотов-джедаев в галактике, были подбиты, когда пара пыталась спасти похищенного сына. Вызволить ребенка помог Лэндо, а Люк и Мара, пережив жесткую посадку, бежали с обреченного города-планеты на «Соколе» вместе с Ханом и Леей. Примкнув к флоту Веджа Антиллеса, Скайуокер принял участие в битве при Борлеясе в качестве командира эскадрильи «Солнца-близнецы». Затем вместе со своими близкими и друзьями Люк Скайуокер основал группу «Инсайдеров» в противовес самозваному лидеру правительства, Пвоу, и его коррумпированному совету. После того как Люка посетило пугающее видение Темной стороны, он вместе с женой, Тахири Вейлой и Призрачной эскадрильей отправился прямо в сердце захваченного Корусанта. В глубинах измененного вонгами мира, мастер Скайуокер сразился с Лордом Нияксом — кибернизированным тёмным джедаем, который когда-то был известен как Айрек Исмарен. Выжив в грандиозной битве на месте старого Храма джедаев, Люк Скайуокер вернулся к своим союзникам, чтобы возглавить эскадрилью «Черная луна», когда генерал Антиллес начал операцию «Копьё Императора» против бывшего мастера войны Чулканга Ла. Реорганизация Новой Республики и Ордена джедаев После этих событий Скайуокер решил сосредоточиться на воссоздании легендарного Совета джедаев, из-за чего ему вновь пришлось вернуться на политическую арену. Вскоре новым лидером Новой Республики был выбран Кэл Омас — сторонник проджедайской партии. Вместе с Омасом, Люк сформировал новый Высший совет из джедаев и представителей правительства. Затем Люк вместе с адмиралом Акбаром стал разрабатывать план решительного сражения с юужань-вонгами при Эбаке 9. А в это время Диф Скаур, глава разведки Новой Республики, вместе с чисскими учеными тайно начал разработку Альфы—Красной, биологического оружия, оказывавшего губительное влияние исключительно на вонгов и все их жизнеформы. Как только проект был готов, Скаур представил его совету. Несмотря на то, что все джедаи выступили против его применения, Кэл Омас волевым решением одобрил применение Альфы-Красной и отменил план Акбара, посчитав, что биооружие — это последний шанс на спасение, а цели оправдывают средства. Когда же проект был саботирован Верджер, старореспубликанским джедаем, которая провела десятилетия среди юужань-вонгов, Люк осознал, что доверие между ним и главой правительства утрачено навеки, а Омасу пришлось вернуться к реализации плана Акбара. Вскоре после того, как проект «Альфа-Красная» был саботирован, Люк Скайуокер встретился с Гармом Белом Иблисом, который вел самостоятельную войну после падения Корусанта. Вместе они возглавили огромную армию, пришедшую на помощь Новой Республике в битве при Эбаке 9. С помощью джедайской техники боевого слияния, Люк смог во много раз увеличить эффективность действий своих союзников. Сражение закончилось смертью Цавонга Ла. Мара и Люк пытались сделать галактику безопасной для сына, но не осознавали, что Бен мог с помощью Силы чувствовать страх и боль, преследовавшие их самих во время войны. Еще хуже стало то, что у маленького Бена Скайуокера появились предрассудки к использованию Силы. Скайуокеры не понимали, что случилось с их сыном, и не знали, как преодолеть преграду, создавшуюся между ними. В поисках Зонамы-Секот 220px|thumb|Встреча с Сунтиром Фелом Вскоре Республика была преобразована в Галактическую Федерацию Свободных Альянсов, а Люк Скайуокер решил, что настало время покинуть правительство и начать поиск разрешения конфликта с юужань-вонгами. Вооружившись важными сведениями, полученными от Верджер, Скайуокер возглавил группу джедаев в путешествие в глубины Неизведанных Регионов, чтобы найти ключ к победе над захватчиками из другой галактики. Еще до того как отряд достиг места назначения, он встретился с представителями Осколка Империи и уговорил их присоединиться к Галактическому Альянсу — вскоре после того, как вонги захватили столицу Империи Бастион. Впоследствии джедаи совершили путешествие до Ксиллы — столицы Доминации чиссов. Тут они предотвратили покушение на имперского барона Сунтира Фела и тем самым заручились поддержкой чиссов. Воспользовавшись проверенной информацией из экспедиционной библиотеки, Люк и его соратники вскоре обнаружили то, что искали — разумную планету Зонаму-Секот и уговорили ее помочь им в борьбе с юужань-вонгами. Также джедаи узнали правду о причинах отсутствия вонгов в Силе: весь народ был от нее «отрезан». Зонама-Секот совершила прямой прыжок в систему Корусант, где вызвала замешательство и хаос в рядах юужань-вонгских воинов и жрецов, а еретиков подняла на восстание. Мастер войны Нас Чока был вынужден отозвать свой флот с битвы при Мон-Каламари обратно к Юужань'тару (так теперь именовался захваченный вонгами Корусант). Затем Люк Скайуокер и другие члены Высшего совета отправились на Контруум, чтобы отговорить лидеров Альянса от нападения на Корусант. Отказав, Альянс также не пожелал иметь дела с Зонамой-Секот, оставив планету на попечительство джедаев. Скайуокер возвратился на Зонаму-Секот и собрал джедаев, чтобы разрешить сложившуюся ситуацию. Джедаи в конце концов решили разделиться: часть из них осталась защищать живую планету, часть разместилась на кораблях Альянса, а Люк Скайуокер возглавил отряд, состоящий из Мары, близнецов Соло, Тахири Вейлы и Кента Хамнера, целью которого стало проникновение в цитадель Верховного Повелителя вонгов — Шимрры. Конец войны В 29 ПБЯ произошла финальная битва за Юужань'тар. Люк и близнецы Соло с боем прорвались в Цитадель Шимрры через Священные Пределы. Затем отряд захватил верхний уровень крепости, убивая одного вражеского воина за другим. В комнате Шимрры Люк и близнецы Соло убили нескольких Убийц, охранявших Верховного Повелителя. В то время как Джейна преследовала приспешника Повелителя, Оними, Шимрра отбросил Джейсена и напал на мастера-джедая. 250px|thumb|left|Люк Скайуокер сражается с Верховным Повелителем Сражаясь с гигантом, Люк был не в состоянии разорвать ближнюю дистанцию, и Скипетр власти — амфижезл — обвился вокруг тела Скайуокера. Змеиная глотка живого оружия была готова впиться в плоть джедая, но Люк сумел свободной рукой перехватить ее. Скайуокер стал задыхаться, так как амфижезл сдавливал его тело. На помощь дяде пришел Джейсен — он бросил свой световой меч в Шимрру, но тот с легкостью парировал удар. А затем Повелитель достал и активировал световой меч погибшего Энакина Соло. Шимрра занес оружие для удара. Но в этот момент Люк отпустил змеиную глотку и схватился за запястье Шимрры. Змеиная голова амфижезла вонзилась Скайуокеру в грудь, а Верховный Повелитель вонгов уже считал себя победителем, когда мастер-джедай с помощью Силы вырвал меч Энакина из руки Шимрры. Люк поймал меч одной рукой и в мгновение ока разрезал змею на сегменты, а затем двумя скрещенными мечами обезглавил охваченного ужасом Шимрру. Раненый Люк Скайуокер не мог более драться и послал Джейсена выручать Джейну. К счастью, после битвы, Джейсен Соло смог изготовить для Люка противоядие и ввести его до того, как мастер-джедай погиб бы от отравления. Также Люк Скайуокер сыграл важную роль в переговорах с юужань-вонгами и Секотом, убедив Нас Чоку и юужань-вонгов сдаться и остаться на поверхности Зонамы-Секот, чтобы вести мирную жизнь. Затем мастер-джедай собрал всех джедаев, переживших войну и объявил о новом пути их Ордена: роль джедаев теперь заключалась в том, чтобы целиком и полностью посвятить себя служению Силе. Также при отлёте Зонамы-Секот из системы Люк в последний раз услышал голос Оби-Вана Кеноби. Позже, по совету Кама Солусара, Люк Скайуокер основал новую Академию джедаев на Оссусе, где продолжил обучать молодых джедаев путям Силы. Несколько лет спустя, к обучению на Оссусе приступил и Бен Скайуокер. Раскол Ордена (30 — 40 ПБЯ) Назначение Ордена джедаев После окончания войны Орден джедаев стал меняться. Внутренняя борьба и Галактический Альянс оказались источниками недовольства в Ордене. И особенно ярко раскол проявился в Совете мастеров. 220px|thumb|Собрание джедаев Одна сторона, возглавленная Кипом Дюрроном и Марой Джейд Скайуокер, полагала, что джедаям не следует брать в свои руки защиту Галактического Альянса — они должны защищать всю галактику, а не ввязываться в политические интриги отдельного государства, ведь именно политика погубила старый Орден. Другая сторона, под предводительством Коррана Хорна и Кента Хамнера, считала, что Орден джедаев принадлежит Галактическому Альянсу, и внимание джедаев должно быть сосредоточено на защите и развитии Альянса, хотя бы потому, что Галактический Альянс финансировал Орден, а также отстроил для него Новый Храм джедаев. На некоторое время разногласия между джедаями уладил первый среди равных — Люк Скайуокер. Вокруг себя он сплотил всех джедаев — от самых скрытных, до самых активных, но как Люк Скайуокер понял позднее, он совершил ужасную ошибку, не создав в Ордене четкую иерархию. И последствия действий мастера джедая Орден ощутил во время кризиса Темного улья и Роевой войны. Крик о помощи В 35 ПБЯ из глубин Неизведанных Регионов пришел призыв о помощи, который был услышан всеми выжившими членами команды, во время войны принявшей участие в миссии на Миркр, которые все до единого, кроме Тенел Ка, сразу же отправились туда, откуда исходил призыв. А затем эти джедаи бесследно исчезли. Еще во времена миссии на Миркре, ночная сестра Ломи Пло и темный джедай Велк похитили рыцаря Рейнара Тала и совершили слепой прыжок на космическом корабле, после чего считались пропавшими без вести. На самом деле, их корабль разбился на поверхности планеты, заселенной килликами. Киллики вылечили пострадавших, и те стали Примкнувшими (влились в коллективный разум килликов). Рэйнар примкнул к улью Уну, привнеся с собой частицу сострадания, а Ломи и Велк примкнули к Горог, которые и до этого были темными, а с новыми Примкнувшими лишь еще глубже погрузились во тьму. Вскоре киллики начали строительство своих ульев вдоль границы чиссов. Чиссам это крайне не понравилось, так как в прошлом многие их соотечественники становились Примкнувшими и за это их изгоняли из общества. Их лидер, аристократ Митт'све'клеони, потребовал от главы правительства, Омаса, объяснения, а тот направил его к Люку Скайуокеру. Аристократ полагал, что эти пропавшие джедаи действовали по собственной указке, и Кэл Омас потребовал, чтобы Скайуокер лично забрал рыцарей из Неизведанных Регионов и положил конец убийствам. Чтобы выполнить обещание и отыскать джедаев, Люк, Мара и Саба прибыли в улей Лизил на «Тени Джейд», где их встретило пятьсот кораблей-игл. Затем туда же прибыла и чета Соло, после того как узнала последние новости от Кипа. С помощью Силы, Люк попытался сотрудничать с местными, но его попытки оказались неудачными из-за присутствия в Силе кого-то неизвестного. Позже джедаи узнали о сущности и роли Примкнувших среди килликов, а затем отправились на Йоггой. В ангаре на Йоггой, чету Соло встретил УнуТал, который показал им всю свою мощь в Силе. УнуТал называл себя не иначе как «мы» и объяснил, что Рейнар Тал больше не существует, а «они» сейчас являются УнуТал. Люк чувствовал присутствие Рейнара в УнуТал. Тот в свою очередь рассказал о процессе трансформации Рейнара в УнуТал и становлении улья Уну. УнуТал назвали свой улей как «улей ульев». Затем Скайуокер ощутил, как присутствие Рэйнара в УнуТал стало возрастать, но потом было подавлено сознанием улья. В дальнейшем мастер-джедай поговорил с УнуТал об их крушении на планете. УнуТал помнили это событие, но о других пассажирах корабля ничего не знали. УнуТал предположили, что они мертвы. Когда Люк Скайуокер вновь попробовал проникнуть в разум УнуТал, улей сразу же выбросил его из своего сознания. Все еще находясь в неведении относительно расположения Корибу, где, вероятно, находились другие участники кораблекрушения, УнуТал позволили джедаям покинуть Йоггой, хотя и предложили помощь своих подчиненных в полете до Лизил. Люк отказал и настоял на своем частном расследовании. Загадочные враги Вскоре джедаи осознали, что коллективный разум УнуТал позволил килликам непрерывно следить за командой на Йоггой. Затем они посетили место крушения корабля Рейнара и его спутников, где были атакованы темно-синими насекомыми. С помощью Леи и Нанны, дроида-няньки и телохранителя Бена, убившей нескольких насекомых, джедаи смогли спастись. Однако насекомые убили подчиненных УнуТал, сопровождавших группу, но те перед гибелью видели атаковавших. Так что коллективный разум гнезда Уну знал о случившемся. Когда отряд вернулся в ангар, Хан Соло достаточно грубо поговорил с УнуТал об этом покушении. Когда спор не привел ни к чему, Люк предположил, что на них напали представители другого улья, но УнуТал возразили, что если бы кто-то на Йоггое нападал на джедаев, то их коллективный разум был бы об этом осведомлен. А в это время, на орбите Корибу пропавшие джедаи и киллики сражались с чиссами, а один из джедаев, Лоубакка, был взят противником в плен. Когда мастера прибыли на место сражения, «Тень Джейд» была атакована загадочными кораблями-иглами. Еще хуже было то, что все пропавшие джедаи добровольно согласились стать Примкнувшими, кроме Джейсена, поведение которого для Люка оставалось загадкой. После разговора с Горог, которым помогали молодые джедаи, мастера договорились о возвращении джедаев на Корусант, при условии, что Лоубакка будет спасен, а мастера останутся на Корибу дот тех пор, пока конфликт между чиссами и килликами не будет урегулирован. А Бен Скайуокер тем временем спрятал на борту «Тени Джейд» своего друга, киллика из улья Горог. Кризис Тёмного улья thumb|left|Постаревший Люк Затем события стали стремительно развиваться. На Оссусе Мара Джейд сразилась с горогом, привезенным обманутым Беном, и взяла насекомое в плен. Мастер целитель Силгал смогла узнать у горога многое о процессе присоединения не-килликов к их гнездам. Так она заключила, что одна из джедаев — Алима Рар — примкнула к темному улью Горог из-за использования Темной стороны. Также Силгал открыла то, что темный улей тайно манипулировал всеми ульями, обманывая их, Примкнувших и УнуТал. И в конфликте с чиссами Горог тоже были виновны. Им нужна была еда для их личинок, и киллики решили такой едой сделать чиссов. В это время Кэл Омас потребовал, чтобы джедаи отозвали с Корибу своих рыцарей и хейпанский флот, иначе Галактический Альянс приостановит финансирование Ордена. В Совете мастеров разразился спор прямо на глазах у Омаса. Тогда Лея Органа-Соло предложила переместить ульи килликов с Корибу в новую систему, найденную Соло, а джедаи решили напасть на Темный улей, предварительно отпустив с Оссуса Алиму Рар и горога, чтобы по следам беглецов прибыть в Кр — место расположения темного улья. Люк и Мара смогли проникнуть в улей горогов, но их корабли были подбиты, и Скайуокеры попали в засаду килликов. Несмотря на перекрестный огонь, «Сокол» все же смог приземлиться на Кр и проник в темный улей, чтобы помочь Скайуокерам. В то время как Джейна и Зекк пытались спасти Лоубакку, Алима и воины Темного улья напали на объединенные силы Скайуокеров, Соло, Сабы, Кипа, Кайла Катарна, Окты Рэмис и боевых дроидов «ОЮВ 5 Жук-пехотинец". Вскоре в сражении наступил пат. А на Кр Люк и Мара вступили в схватку с Алимой, Велком и убийцей-горогом. Битва стала намного темнее, когда Скайуокер применил на своих противниках Силовое Удушение и Молнии Силы. Но неожиданно неизвестный противник лишил световые мечи и бластеры Скайуокеров энергетических ячеек, а также замедлил движение Люка. Скайуокер полагал, что это была Ломи Пло, но найти ее не мог. И тут Люк осознал, что хотя в Силе нет ни темной, ни светлой стороны, джедаи должны выбирать правильный путь. Сражение окончилось убийством убийцы-горога Марой, гибелью Велка от руки Люка и бегством раненой Алимы. Битва завершилась полным разрушением Темного улья. С помощью Соло и Сабы, джедаям открыли правду УнуТал, а конфликт между чиссами и килликами был разрешен подписанием мирного договора. Но это перемирие не продлилось долго… Гранд-мастер джедаев и Роевая война 220px|thumb|Гранд-мастер Люк Скайуокер во время Роевой войны Спустя год, киллики были практически отрезаны от галактики, но на самом деле они готовились к войне. Улья все еще находились под влиянием темного улья и незримой королевы, Ломи Пло, которая выжила в битве при Кр. УнуТал, находившийся под влиянием горогов, был разъярен стихийными бедствиями, за которые винил Галактический Альянс. «Шипучка»— смертоносная субстанция белого цвета, обитавшая на планете килликов, убивала их сотнями ежедневно. Из-за этого киллики стали расширять сеть своих ульев, за счет нарушения границ чиссов. Скайуокеры снова встретились с УнуТалом, но теперь как враги. Лея, теперь рыцарь-джедай, смогла успокоить УнуТала, хотя те все еще не доверяли ей. Потом это недоверие вынудило килликов взять Скайуокера и Хана Соло в плен, в попытке присоединить их к улью, чтобы узнать какие они скрывают тайны. Спасательную миссию возглавила Лея Органа-Соло, но джедаи не успели осуществить задуманное, так как темный улей собирался улететь в туманность Утегету на массивных ульевых кораблях. Однако Альянс установил блокаду флота килликов, и хотя некоторые вражеские корабли смогли ее прорвать, рой горогов попал в плен. Люк Скайуокер сразился с Ломи Пло и вынудил ее отступить, хотя сам чуть не погиб. Флот килликов бежал, но это стало только лишь началом Роевой войны. Люк Скайуокер вернулся в Академию джедаев на Оссусе. Он сам себе вручил титул гранд-мастера джедаев и принял на себя полный контроль над Орденом джедаев, в отчаянной попытке сплотить мастеров, пусть даже против себя. Он сказал джедаям, что если они не ставят Орден на первое место в своей жизни, то должны покинуть его. Очень скоро стало ясно, что план гранд-мастера был неудачен, и Люку пришлось по-настоящему взять в свои руки полный контроль над Орденом. После своей речи перед джедаями о реорганизации Ордена, Люк обнаружил истинную причину смерти своей матери. R2-D2 показал ему голограмму, на которой его отец, Энакин Скайуокер, ослепленный гневом, Силой душил Падме. Люк был шокирован таким откровением. Его отношение к отцу изменилось. Вскоре Скайуокер вместе с Джейсеном, Марой, Кайлом Катарном и другими джедаями отправился в туманность Утегету, чтобы найти и уничтожить Ломи Пло. И ему почти удалось выполнить задуманное, но Ломи снова бежала. Во время вышеупомянутого сражения Джейсен Соло и Мара Джейд Скайуокер были ранены Ломи Пло, и во время выздоровления Джейсен помог Люку преодолеть сомнения в его душе, порожденные тем, что ему показал R2. Только когда в Люке не осталось никаких сомнений, он был готов одержать победу над Ломи Пло. Позднее, Скайуокер в одиночку сразился с Ломи и Рейнаром — против воли его жены и племянника. Он убил Ломи Пло, возвратил свой световой меч, ранее похищенный Талом и вернул Рейнара на сторону Галактического Альянса. В глазах Джейсена эта победа доказывала, что не стоит полностью отвергать Темную сторону Силы. После завершения Роевой войны Люк Скайуокер распустил Высший совет на Корусанте, чтобы сформировать Совет джедаев. Также впервые после завершения войны юужань-вонгов, взгляды джедаев на Светлую и Темную сторону Силы изменились — они стали более последовательными. И Люк продолжил возглавлять Орден джедаев, а также вместе с женой воспитывать своего сына, Бена Скайуокера. Вторая галактическая гражданская война (40 — 41 ПБЯ) Нарастающее напряжение В 40 ПБЯ Люка Скайуокера стали посещать видения приближающейся тьмы в образе человека, который в тот момент времени не «существовал». Хотя лицо этого человека было в тени, Люку оно напомнило отца, Энакина Скайуокера. Он также ощущал связь темного человека со своей семьей. thumb|left|180px|Люк в 40 ПБЯ В это же время между Галактическим Альянсом и Кореллией стали накапливаться разногласия. Чувствуя, что что-то идет не так, Скайуокер послал своего сына и его учителя, Джейсена Соло, на Адумар для проведения расследования. И действительно, Бен и Джейсен обнаружили нелегальный оружейный завод и едва унесли с планеты ноги. Вскоре после этого на Кореллии вспыхнуло восстание против Галактического Альянса. Люк, Мара, Джейсен и Джейна встали на сторону Альянса, в то время как Хан и Лея оказались в рядах кореллианских мятежников. Затем Скайуокеры оказались вовлечены в битву при Тралусе, где Люк вел в бой эскадрилью «Стрела». Позже он помог Джейне и Тахири бежать с Кореллии, после того как тем не удалось взять в плен Эйдель Саксан, премьер-министра Пяти миров. Но, хотя Галактический Альянс смог успешно обезвредить «Балансир» — потенциально самое опасное оружие в руках мятежников, взять Саксан в плен не удалось. После первых побед и поражений Галактический Альянс и кореллиацы попытались вступить в переговоры друг с другом. Переговоры проводились на станции «Ториаз», объявленной нейтральной территорией, с Верховным главнокомандующим Пеллеоном со стороны Альянса и премьер-министром Саксан со стороны кореллианцев. Также на станции присутствовали и другие представители враждующих сторон, среди которых были Мара и Люк. В первые дни переговоров существовала хрупкая надежда на мир, но и она исчезла с появлением Люмии — темной леди, которую Люк считал давно мертвой. Люмия промыла мозги охране станции и заставила их напасть на некоторых членов обеих делегаций, среди которых был и Люк Скайуокер. И хотя он и его джедаи смогли отразить нападение, Эйдель Саксан была убита. После событий на «Ториазе», Люк и его жена проникли на Кореллию, где встретились с Корраном Хорном в тайном здании Ордена, и решили помочь Хорну эвакуировать детей джедаев с планеты. Затем Люк вернулся на Корусант, где ночью неожиданно столкнулся с фантомом Силы Джейсена. Он сразился с фантомом, не зная, что тот и на самом деле был Джейсеном Соло, в тот момент находившимся на другом краю галактики, возле Биммиеля. А в это время Мара дралась с таким же фантомом Бена. Вскоре после этого Джейсен принял учение Люмии, и Люк Скайуокер почувствовал, что теперь темный человек из его видений «существует». Тень зла После того как Джейсен окончательно пал на Темную сторону, видения Люка стали еще более ужасными, и он начал догадываться об их связи с Джейсеном Соло. Он стал беспокоиться о безопасности Бена, перестал доверять Джейсену и начал следить за Соло, считая, что сына нужно забрать из-под опеки Джейсена. Но Мара считала, что Джейсен Соло был самым подходящим учителем их сыну, и Люк был вынужден согласиться, так как Соло смог избавить Бена от его предрассудков в отношении Силы, в то время как Скайуокеры сделать этого не смогли. Положение ухудшилось, когда Бен Скайуокер вступил в ряды Гвардии Галактического Альянса, к тревоге Люка и мастеров-джедаев. А в это время Джейсен пытался узнать истинные намерения Люмии. Он считал, что Люк Скайуокер даже не знает о ее присутствии, но гранд-мастер ощущал Люмию в Силе и считал, что она и есть темный человек из его видений. Во время разговора Джейны и Люка, они пришли к выводу, что Джейсен слишком близко подошел к опасной черте и Бен не может более быть с ним в безопасности. В то время как война продолжалась, Люк предложил своему сыну сразиться с ним в дуэли. Так Скайуокер хотел узнать, насколько Бен оказался затронут темным влиянием Джейсена. Люк победил своего сына, даже не активировав световой меч, а также убедился в отсутствии темной стороны в нем. Вскоре чета Скайуокеров стала беспокоиться о безопасности своего сына из-за интереса к нему со стороны темной владычицы. Люк и Мара решили остановить ее, пока она не успела нанести им серьезный урон. Во время их поисков, они узнали об убийстве Трезины Лоби, которой ранее поручили наблюдать за Джейсеном и Беном. На месте преступления Скайуокеры нашли голокуб, который привел их в апартаменты Люмии. Там они нашли доказательства виновности темной владычицы в другом преступлении— убийстве ботанов. Шокированная находками, Мара, наконец, согласилась с Люком в его решении разлучить Бена с Джейсеном Соло. Затем Люк и Мара отправились в Хейпс, чтобы забрать своего сына с борта звездного разрушителя «Энакин Соло». В пути они встретили Тенел Ка и Джейсена, которые назначили им место встречи с Беном Скайуокером. Но, когда Скайуокеры прибыли на место, то попали в засаду Люмии и Алемы Рар. Люк Скайуокер вступил в поединок с темной леди и был ранен, тогда как Мара победила Алему. Рар потеряла сознание, а Джейд обнаружила прикрепленную к ней бомбу. Она вернулась к Люку и видела, как тот трижды выстрелил в Люмию, а потом Скайуокеры отступили в укрытие, чтобы не стать жертвами взрыва бомбы. Люк и его жена догадывались, что западня — дело рук их племянника, Джейсена, но тот отвел подозрения от себя с помощью Бена, который, как оказалось, действительно направлялся на встречу с родителями, когда обнаружил вражеский флот и был вынужден остаться, следить за ним. Также Соло солгал, сказав, что не знал о ловушке. Но опасения Скайуокеров подтвердились, когда «Энакин Соло» по приказу Джейсена открыл огонь по «Тысячелетнему соколу», хотя и этот поступок Соло смог объяснить. 220px|thumb|Дуэль Скайуокеров против Люмии и Алемы Рар Но встреча Джейсена с семьей все же состоялась, хотя его родители и не присутствовали на ней. Соло вернул Бена родителям и Скайуокеры отправились на Корусант. Там они встретились с Джаггедом Фелом, который дал Люку специальное устройство, призванное помочь гранд-мастеру взять в плен Алему Рар. На Совете джедаи обсуждали возможность изгнания Леи Органы Соло из Ордена, но Люк Скайуокер ответил отказом. Также во время заседания он попросил мастеров предоставить ему список рыцарей-джедаев, которых собирались выбрать в мастера. После этого Люк и Мара продолжили свои поиски логова Люмии, а позже узнали о том, что та пережила предыдущую дуэль с Люком на Рокву Депоте. Скайуокер снова сразился с темной леди. Она деактивировала свой световой кнут и сказала гранд-мастеру, что тот может убить ее в любое ему угодное время. Но Люк Скайуокер не стал этого делать. Дуэль была прервана крушением космической станции, на которой она происходила. Боль утраты А тем временем Джейсен Соло совершает одно убийство за другим, чтобы принести победу Галактическому Альянсу, и втягивает в это дела Бена, которому поручает убить главу кореллианских мятежников, Дара Геджена. Молодой Скайуокер выполняет задание. Об этом узнает Мара Джейд Скайуокер и решает убить Джейсена Соло. Последовавшая дуэль обернулась трагедией: после кровавого поединка Соло отравил Мару дротиком. От полученных ран и отравления жена Люка Скайуокера скончалась, а Джейсен Соло провозгласил себя Дартом Кейдусом. Обезумевший от горя Люк Скайуокер не знал имени истинного убийцы Мары и полагал, что им является Люмия. Он нашел темную владычицу, сразился с ней, и, одержав победу, без малейшей жалости казнил ее. Но позже от сына он узнал, что Люмия не могла убить его жену, так как в тот момент времени была с Беном. Вскоре на Корусанте состоялись похороны Мары Джейд Скайуокер, на которые прибыл и Джейсен Соло. Соло был вынужден принять участие в церемонии, чтобы не вызвать подозрения у Люка. Он боялся быть разоблаченным. Но когда Джейсен встал рядом с Люком и Беном, тело Мары стало светиться и исчезло. Жена Люка объединилась с Силой. Этот знак Скайуокер воспринял как призыв к примирению между ним и Джейсеном, который с радостью согласился с гранд-мастером. После похорон Бен предупредил Люка, чтобы тот не доверял Джейсену. Тем временем агенты Галактического Альянса захватили академию на Оссусе, где находились только молодые ученики, семья Солусаров, Джейна Соло и Джаг Фел. На борту «Энакина Соло» Дарт Кейдус встретился с Беном, который пытался выудить у Джейсена признание в том, что тот убил его маму. Однако Кейдусу удается убедить Бена, что убийца — это Кэл Омас. Вскоре Скайуокер тайно проник в камеру, где был заточен свергнутый Омас. Кэл Омас опроверг обвинения Джейсена, но сам напал на Бена, который убил его. У Бена появилась возможность втереться в доверие к Кейдусу и убить его. 200px|thumb|left|Люк на похоронах Мары Об убийстве Омаса Люк узнал из новостей и сразу же заподозрил, что к этому причастен Джейсен. Он прибыл на встречу с ним и сразу же потребовал объяснений по поводу того, зачем он послал Бена убить Омаса, что Кейдус всё отрицал. Люк с помощью Силы приковал Кейдуса к медитационному креслу, так что тот не мог даже пошевелиться. Кейдус был поражен этим проявлением Силы, ведь Люк даже пальцем не шевельнул. Понимая, что он во власти Люка, Кейдус отнекивался, говорил, что Бен сам вбил себе в голову, будто Омас заказал Мару, и пытался убедить помочь ему в битве с силами Конфедерации при Куате. Люк не поверил и заявил ему, что джедаи не будут ему помогать. Тогда Кейдус напомнил Люку об академии на Оссусе. Люк предупредил его, чтобы даже не думал угрожать, потому что он этого не потерпит; но когда Люк в ответ на одну из реплик заявляет, что для него «Альянса больше нет, Альянс умер вместе с Омасом», Кейдус отвечает, что в таком случае Альянс не потерпит, чтобы академия находилась в руках предателей. Люк был вынужден согласиться с требованиями Кейдуса. Однако джедаи не приняли участия в битве при Куате, что дало Джейсену полное право считать их предателями. Люк Скайуокер отправился на Кашиик, где вместе с Ханом и Леей убедил вуки не поддерживать Альянс. В это время Бен возвратился на борт «Энакина Соло». Джейсен принял его холодно, он обвинил Бена в том, что тот убедил отца, будто это он убил Мару. Чтобы остаться при Джейсене Бен рассказал ему, что Люк назначил ему встречу на Кашиике. Джейсен был искренне поражен. Он боялся, что вуки перейдут на сторону Конфедерации. Но присутствие на Кашиике четы Соло и джедаев открыло для него новую возможность. Он приказал направить флот к Кашиику, где потребовал у вуки выдать Хана и Лею, на что получил отказ. Кейдус дал распоряжение сжечь леса Кашиика. Все это время с ним находился Бен, который, улучшив момент, напал на Джейсена. Соло парализовал того молниями Силы. Бен стал просить Кейдуса покончить с ним, но у темного лорда были другие планы на Скайуокера… 230px|thumb|На охваченном пожарами Кашиике Люк и джедаи напали на флот Альянса. В космосе между Люком, Джейной, вернувшейся с Оссуса, и Кейдусом произошла дуэль, во время которой один из выстрелов Джейны стал причиной взрыва истребителя Люка. Джейна осознала, что она лично убила Скайуокера. Кейдус бежал на «Энакин Соло». Пока над Кашииком кипело сражение, Хан и Лея отправились в Хейпс и убедили Тенел Ка перестать поддерживать Джейсена. А на борту «Энакина Соло» Кейдус держал Бена в «Объятиях боли», отрезав его от Силы. Джейсен сообщил Бену о смерти Люка, но тот не поверил — и оказался прав. Люк ворвался в помещение, где находились Бен и Кейдус. Произошла ожесточенная схватка. Дарт Кейдус чуть было не погиб, но Люк и Бен ушли, забрав меч Джейсена и оставив его тяжело раненым. В это время расклад сил у Кашиика изменился. Прибывший в систему флот Конфедерации, окружил войска Кейдуса. Однако тому удалось бежать, благодаря вмешательству Алемы Рар. Люк Скайуокер решил бросить все силы джедаев на устранение Джейсена Соло, против чего не возразили даже Хан и Лея. Вскоре Люк поручил Кипу Дюррону разработать план операции по устранению Дарта Кейдуса, которую, как все считали, мастер Скайуокер сам и возглавит. Но Люк не хотел убивать Джейсена из мести, и поэтому главным он назначил Кайла Катарна. На Корусанте команда Катарна напала на Джейсена, но тому удалось уцелеть, хотя джедаи и смогли незаметно прикрепить к нему маячок. Тем временем на Эндоре Люк Скайуокер встретился с Веджем Антиллесом, Уэсом Дженсеном и другими «пронырами». Ведж сообщил Люку, что кореллианцы затеяли нечто совсем нехорошее. Некоторое время спустя Альянс начал мирные переговоры с Кореллией, после завершения которых кореллианцы неожиданно напали на флот Джейсена. Соло решил лично принять участие в сражении. Вместе со своей дочерью, Алланой, которую он выкрал у Тенел Ка, Кейдус вылетел из ангара «Энакина Соло» на личном истребителе. Вскоре к битве присоединились Люк и его джедаи. Скайуокер с помощью маячка отыскал на поле сражения истребитель Джейсена. Джедаи напали на корабль Кейдуса, но Люку пришлось прервать атаку, после того как он почувствовал присутствие ребенка в истребителе Соло. Конец баталии положил неожиданный выстрел «Балансира», который к глубочайшему удивлению Альянса находился в работоспособном состоянии. Станция уничтожила флот Кореллии и часть флота Джейсена. Уцелел «Энакин Соло» и истребители джедаев, которые в ходе преследования уклонились далеко в сторону. 200px|left|thumb|Люк изгнан Даалой. Люк Скайуокер вернулся на Эндор, где он встретился с Тенел Ка, которая сообщила ему о похищении своей дочери. Люк пообещал, что джедаи помогут Тенел Ка спасти Аллану. Тем временем Зекк, Джейна, Джаг, Хан и Лея выследили Алему Рар, которая, как полагал Люк, убила Мару. После продолжительной схватки Алема пала от руки Джага. Хан по голосвязи сообщил Скайуокерам о том, что убийца Мары мертва. После этого между Люком и Беном состоялся разговор. Бен упрекал Люка в том, что тот пассивен, что он лишь направляет, а не ведет за собой. Люк же ответил, что ему пора искать приемника на пост гранд-мастера джедаев. Бен боялся, что Люк желал смерти, чтобы воссоединиться с Марой. Люк долго размышлял над словами сына и понял, что в чем-то Бен был прав. Он решил, что долг перед живыми важнее долга перед Марой. Пришло время Бену сконструировать свой световой меч. На Эндор прилетели Тайко Селчу и Сиал Антиллес, дочь Веджа. Селчу попросил джедаев вернуться в Альянс, но Люк отказал. Джедаи решили провести две миссии: спасти Аллану и уничтожить «Балансир». Тем временем, Кейдус обнаружил маячок джедаев, но было уже поздно. Люк, Саба, Бен, Лея, Хан и Йелла Вессири проникли на борт «Энакина Соло» с помощью челнока Селчу, в то время как команда джедаев, в которую среди прочего вошли Кип Дюррон, Вэлин Хорн и Джейден Корр, напала на «Балансир». Дарт Кейдус почувствовал присутствие джедаев на своем корабле и объявил тревогу. Джейсен оказался запертым в комнате, под защитой восьми дроидов «ОЮВ», но Люку и джедаям удалось с боем прорваться к нему. А в это время джедаи обезвредили «Балансир», перепрограммировав его на самоуничтожение при следующем выстреле, и эвакуировались. Джедаи вступили в схватку с Дартом Кейдусом, а Лея и Хан освободили Аллану. Поняв, что Аллана похищена, Джейсен отступил, но Люк, Хан, Лея с Алланой и остальные успели эвакуироваться на «Соколе», оставив Кейдуса в полном отчаянии. «Балансир» же взорвался при попытке выстрелить в Корусант. Конец игры Вскоре Люк Скайуокер тайно встретился с Верховной главнокомандующей Альянса Ча Ниатальи сообщил ей, что Джейсен — ситх, что он пытал Бена, и джедаи планируют его устранение. Тем временем сын Люка искал доказательства того, что Джейсен виновен в смерти Мары. Через отца Бен обратился за помощью к Ниаталь и, в конце концов, нашел волосы Мары в истребителе Соло. С этими доказательствами он отправился на Эндор к Люку в тайное укрытие джедаев. Люк Скайуокер же собрал отряд джедаев, чтобы выступить против Джейсена, а сыну поручил возглавить переместить базу с Эндора на другую планету, найденную Ханом и Леей Соло. Люк настиг Дарта Кейдуса у Фондора. Корабль ситха отправился на разведку и угодил в ловушку джедаев. Истребитель Джейсена был подбит Люком, который потребовал немедленной сдачи Соло. Но тот сумел перехитрить Скайуокера и благополучно бежал в ангар «Энакина Соло». Затем ситх со своим флотом напал на Фондор и опять угодил в расставленный джедаями капкан. Люк и его люди сумели скрыть от Джейсена большую часть своего флота, пока корабли Альянса не оказались зажаты между ними и Фондором. Кейдус приказал бомбить столицу Фондора. Ниаталь, наблюдавшая за этим, приказала Соло прекратить огонь, но тот ослушался. Ниаталь отстранила Джейсена от командования. В результате флот Альянса разделился на сторонников Соло и Ниаталь. «Энакин Соло» начал бомбить планету. А джедаям неожиданно пришла помощь в лице флота адмирала Даалы. Кейдусу пришлось отступить на Корусант. 250px|thumb|Люк, Хан и Лея в [[45 ПБЯ.]] Вскоре Бен Скайуокер собрал вместе всех родственников и продемонстрировал доказательства преступления Джейсена. Все были потрясены. На планету Шеду-Маад, где и расположились джедаи, прибыла Джейна Соло, которая прошла обучение у Бобы Фетта. Она решила лично сразиться с Дартом Кейдусом, некогда бывшим ее братом, Джейсеном Соло. Родители Джейны одобрили ее намерения, а Люк и мастера предвидели это решение заранее. Люк поручил Бену выяснить, где прячется Кейдус. Младший Скайуокер отправился на Корусант, где угодил в плен к Тахири Вейле — новоиспеченной ученице Джейсена. Но и эти события оказались частью плана самого Люка, который вмешивался в видения ситха. Джейсен видел будущее, в котором он сражался с Джейной, но Люк успешно заменял образ его сестры на свой собственный, чтобы план Джейны не был раскрыт, а Кейдус чувствовал себя в безопасности: он знал, что Люк боялся пасть на сторону Тьмы, убив Джейсена. Мастер Скайуокер узнал, что Дарт Кейдус прячется на астероиде Никель Один и скомандовал наступление. Во время нападения к джедаям примкнули мандалорцы Бобы Фетта. Они захватили имперский звездный разрушитель «Предвестник», устранив находящихся на нем моффов. А Джейне Соло, наконец, удалось настигнуть брата. Она попыталась застрелить его, но Кейдус сломал винтовку. Начался поединок на световых мечах. Джейну поддерживал Люк, который медитировал в другом месте. Кейдусу казалось, что он сражается со Скайуокером. Джейне удалось отрубить ситху руку и скрыться. Кейдус так до конца и не осознал, что сражался не с Люком. На этом сражение и закончилось. Через неделю Кейдус повел флот на Мандалор. Тем временем Бен Скайуокер сбежал из плена, а Кейдус решил убить Люка, который вечно расстраивал его планы. Чтобы найти Скайуокера, ситх использовал на Джейне технику «ночных сестер» с Датомира — он оставил на ней собственную кровь и не дал возможность сбежать. Дарт Кейдус напал на базу джедаев, но те это предвидели и подготовились. Они попытались заманить флот ГА в ловушку к флоту Тенел Ка. Во время сражения Люк возглавлял рейд на «Энакина Соло», а Джейна Соло проникла на корабль Джейсена и, сразившись с ним, одержала верх. Дарт Кейдус, бывший Джейсен Соло, умер. Тем временем сын Люка, Бен, сумел найти и убедить Тахири Вейлу вернуться на светлую сторону. Над флотом Галактического Альянса была одержана полная победа. Новой главой государства стала адмирал Натаси Даала, а Люк Скайуокер и его джедаи в очередной раз установили в галактике мир и справедливость. Как и хотел того Дарт Кейдус. Изгнание (43-44 ПБЯ) Кризис в Разломе Чилун Наследие 200px|thumb|Призрак Силы Люка Скайуокера. Люк Скайуокер не был бессмертным, и поэтому однажды настал день, когда дух гранд мастера-джедаев, наследника джедаев Старой Республики и героя галактики покинул тело и объединился с Силой. Но на этом история Люка Скайуокера не заканчивается. Спустя более много лет призрак гранд-мастера джедаев возвратился, чтобы помочь своему потомку Кейду Скайуокеру обрести его джедайское наследие. Силы и способности Люк овладел способностями, присущими джедаям, таких как предвидение, обман разума, телекинез и прочее. Во время обучения навыкам джедаев Люк делал большие и стремительные успехи. По мере совершенствования он стал великолепно владеть всеми семью основными формами боя на световых мечах и овладел рядом мощным физических способностей. Он мог использовать Молнию, чтобы противостоять врагу без меча. Световые мечи thumb|left|230px Сконструирован: Энакин Скайуокер; Цвет клинка: синий; История: этот световой меч был вручен молодому Люку Скайуокеру мастером-джедаем Оби-Ваном Кеноби на Татуине. Оружие Скайуокер унаследовал от отца и пользовался им в первые годы Восстания. Люк потерял меч в схватке с Дартом Вейдером в Облачном Городе. Хотя позже световой меч был найден, Люк не стал его более использовать и подарил своей жене, Маре Джейд Скайуокер. thumb|left|230pxСконструирован:' 'Люк Скайуокер; Цвет клинка: зеленый; История: после дуэли на Беспине, где Люк лишился первого меча, Скайуокер отправился на Татуин, где по старым записям Оби-Вана Кеноби собрал себе новый клинок. Дизайн рукояти Люк скопировал с одного из старых мечей Оби-Вана. Романтические отношения Лея Органа thumb|150px Принцесса и лидер Восстания, увидев голограмму которой, молодой Люк воскликнул: «Она прекрасна». Затем Скайуокер вместе с Ханом Соло спас ее из заточения на «Звезде Смерти». После битвы при Явине Люк Скайуокер на протяжении трех лет участвовал в опасных миссиях вместе с Леей, в которую был влюблен, пока не узнал, что она его сестра. Но и этот факт не помешал их дальнейшей дружбе. Дэни thumb|left|150px Профессиональная воровка зелтронианского происхождения, Дэни встретила Люка после Битвы при Явине на Стеносе и нашла его настолько привлекательным, что проникла за ним на «Тысячелетний сокол». Вместе они пережили несколько приключений. Пылкая зелтронка, позднее вступившая в Альянс повстанцев, полюбила Люка, и, похоже, он имел к ней ответные чувства. Позднее Дэни встретила искалонца Киро и полюбила его. Прити thumb|140px Чалактанка Прити влюбилась в Люка во время их совместной службы в секретной эскадрилье «Невидимки». Люк, казалось, был готов ответить взаимностью (к видимому неудовольствию их непосредственного командира, принцессы Леи Органы), но вскоре эти отношения стали отражаться на пилотских навыках Прити, что привело к её временному отстранению от полётов. Во время спецоперации на борту имперского разрушителя «Опустошитель» Прити отказалась оставить его на борту разрушителя и в результате едва не рассталась с жизнью. Во время возвращения она ненамеренно подвергла опасности флот повстанцев, из-за чего Шира Бри left|thumb|240px Вскоре после событий на Беспине, Люк Скайуокер возглавил одну из повстанческих эскадрилий крестокрылов. Одним из пилотов под его началом была красавица Шира Бри. Вскоре между ней и Люком завязался бурный роман. Но во время одного из сражений в космосе, где Люк выбирал цели для орудий своего крестокрыла с помощью Силы, он выстрелил в корабль Ширы, из-за чего та предположительно погибла. За такой поступок Люка Скайуокера отдали под трибунал, но затем он смог доказать свою невиновность, узнав, что Бри была имперским агентом. Но Шира не погибла в том сражении. Ее изувеченное тело было доставлено Императору, который приказал поставить ей кибернетические импланты. Затем Шира Бри взяла себе имя темной владычицы Люмии. Люк вновь встретился с ней во время войны нагаи-тоф и узнал в киборге Ширу Бри. В ходе того конфликта Люмия, как считалось долгое время, погибла. Много лет спустя она вернулась, чтобы склонить племянника Люка, Джейсена Соло, на Темную Сторону. Затем Джейсен убил жену Скайуокера— Мару. Люк же посчитал виновной в гибели его возлюбленной Люмию. Он выследил и казнил темную владычицу. Танит Шайр thumb|200px Когда Люк Скайуокер прибыл на Офидераан с важной миссией, он встретил Танит Шайр, которая жила на планете с тех пор, как ее корабль потерпел на ней крушение. Она помогла Люку собрать сведения о постройке звездного супер-разрушителя «Исполнитель», а потом и спасла Скайуокера, когда имперцы разоблачили его. Затем Люк помог Танит освободить ее народ от Империи. Между ними завязались отношения, которым не было суждено перерасти в нечто большее из-за того, что Скайуокер не мог остаться с ней, оставаясь верным Альянсу повстанцев. На прощание Танит поцеловала его. С'иблл left|thumb|150px Ведьма разума С'иблл попыталась при помощи своей магии соблазнить Люка Скайуокера, когда тот прилетел около 3 ПБЯ на её планету Сейдхкона. Ей почти удалось уговорить его остаться с ней, и они поцеловались. Люк Скайуокер прекратил отношения с С'иблл, когда понял, что она хочет убить его и заполучить его жизненные силы, необходимые ей для поддержания её способностей. Александра Вингер thumb|150px В 9 ПБЯ Александра Вингер вместе с Люком Скайуокером и катарн-коммандос участвовала в операции на имперской планете Саравии. Во время пребывания на планете Люк и Алекс почувствовали взаимную симпатию и обменялись поцелуями. Чувствительная к Силе Алекс и Люк почувствовали, что должны в будущем встретиться снова. Несмотря на появившуюся между ними связь в Силе, неизвестно, имелись ли с стороны Люка ответные чувства. Гариэль Каптисон left|thumb|120px Во время нападения сси-руук на Бакуру Люк и Гариэль испытывали взаимную симпатию друг к другу. Они быстро сблизились и так же быстро расстались: после отражения вторжения Каптисон сообщила Люку, что она уже влюблена в Бакуру.Перемирие на Бакуре Реальной причиной прекращения отношений стал долг Гэриель перед народом Бакуры и необходимость частых расставаний из-за отъездов Люка.Столкновение у Балансира Мэри thumb|150px Мэри была солэйкой, которой Люк помог освободить родину от Империи. Скайуокер влюбился в нее, так как она своим боевым духом напомнила ему Лею. Он хотел бросить службу и жить вместе с Мэри, но Империя разрушила его мечты. Имперские войска начали повторную оккупацию планеты, в ходе которой Мэри погибла. Она умерла на руках Люка. Скайуокер был охвачен яростью, что чуть не привело его к падению на Темную Сторону, пока он не осознал, что месть— не лучший способ почтить память любимой. Джем Исанна left|thumb|150px В 10 ПБЯ Люк Скайуокер встретил на Оссусе чувствительную к Силе девушку по имени Джем Исанна, дочь вождя местного племени. Джем и её брат Райф попросили Люка обучить их как джедаев. Во время обучения у Люка и Джем начались романтические отношения, но они были прерваны нападением Галактической Империи, в ходе которого Джем получила смертельное ранение. Каллиста Минг thumb|150px Долгие годы разум Каллисты Минг был заперт в компьютерах имперского корабля «Око Палпатина». В 12 ПБЯ оказавшийся на корабле Люк Скайуокер через Силу сумел общаться с Каллистой и за кототкое время полюбил так, как не любил ранее ни одну девушку. Однако после того, как ученица Люка Крей Мингла пожертвовала собой и позволила разуму Каллисты переселиться в её тело, она утратила связь с Силой. Вместе с Люком они предприняли множество попыток вернуть эту связь, но всё оказалось тщетно. В конце концов Каллиста покинула Люка, пообещав ему, что вернётся, если сможет вернуть себе связь с Силой. В 44 ПБЯ Каллиста была убита сущностью Тёмной стороны Абелот, которая впоследствии приняла её обличьи. Встретив Абелот в образе Каллисты, Люк понял, что любовь к ней была жива в нём даже по прошествии трёх десятков лет. Акейна Норанд left|thumb|160px В 16 ПБЯ фалланасси Акейна нашла на Корусанте Люка Скайуокера и сообщила ему, что её учитель Нашира — это мать Люка, которую он потерял много лет назад. Во время длительного путешествия на старом верпинском корабле с планеты на планету в поисках следов фалланасси Акейна и Люк сблизились и даже провели ночь вместе. В конце концов, после того, как фалланасси были найдены, выяснилось, что Акейна солгала Люку. Люк был сильно разочарован в ней, и тем не менее, он сумел простить её, зная, что она была полна раскаяния за содеянное. Мара Джейд thumb|180px Мара Джейд , бывшая Рука Императора, чьим последним приказом было убить Люка, ненавидела Скайуокера многие годы, так как считала, что он разрушил ее жизнь. Люк впервые встретился с ней во время компании Трауна, когда попал в плен к контрабандисту Тэлону Каррде. В дальнейшем они работали сообща, чтобы остановить имперского гранд-адмирала. Люк помог Маре перебороть ее ненависть к нему, открыв, что это чувство пробудил в ней Палпатин. Теперь, когда Джейд не имела насчет Люка никаких предрассудков, она начала его уважать за отвагу и мастерство, но после гибели Трауна их пути все же разошлись. Люк и Мара вновь встретились во времена кризиса Каамасского документа. Они вместе пережили множество приключений на Нирауане, после которых Люк Скайуокер сделал ей предложение. Мара согласилась. Она стала идеальной женой Скайуокера и родила ему сына, Бена, названного в честь первого учителя Люка, Бена Кеноби. Пара жила счастливо до тех пор, пока Мара не погибла от руки племянника, Джейсена Соло, в 41 ПБЯ. За кулисами Разработка персонажа Имя «Люк» — французский вариант произношения мужского имени Лука, имеющего греческое происхождение и восходящего к древнегреческой форме Λουκᾶς (Лукас), которое, в свою очередь, предположительно образовалось от латинского lux — «свет» (возможное истолкование имени — «светлый, светящийся» или «родившийся на рассвете»). Люк Скайуокер впервые появляется в январе 1973 года в предварительных записях Джорджа Лукаса к фильму «Звёздные войны», в списке названий имён и планет, как «принц беберов». left|thumb|200px|Минамото-но Ёсицунэ (гравюра Утагавы Куниёси) Наиболее отдалённым сюжетным прообразом Люка Скайуокера является знаменитый самурай Минамото-но Ёсицунэ (1159—1189), полководец из клана Минамото, живший между концом периода Хэйан и началом периода Камакура. Отец Ёсицунэ, Минамото Ёситомо, и два его брата были казнены после неудавшегося мятежа в 1160 году против клана Тайра, фактических правителей Японии («Смута Хэйдзи»). Семилетний Ёсицунэ был объявлен изгнанником и заточён в буддийский храм Курама. В 1180 году, уже взрослым, он бежал оттуда и присоединился к восстанию, которое организовал его брат Ёритомо — новый глава клана. Вместе с армией сына императора принца Мотихито Ёсицунэ выступил против клана Тайра, начав войну Гэмпэй. За следующие несколько лет Ёсицунэ стал доблестным воином, принёс армии Минамото победы во множестве битв и разгромил клан Тайра. Однако постепенно между Ёсицунэ и его братом Ёритомо возник разлад, и в конце концов они сошлись в бою у реки Коромогава. Ёсицунэ потерпел поражение и бежал на север, где в поместье северных Фудзивара остатки его войск в результате предательства были окончательно разгромлены, а сам Ёсицунэ совершил сэппуку — ритуальное самоубийство. thumb|220px|Ёсицунэ в исполнении Хансиро Иваи («Идущие по хвосту тигра») Минамото-но Ёсицунэ вошёл в японскую историю как идеал самурая. Уже при жизни он стал легендарным героем японского фольклора. Его история излагалась, например, в эпосе «Повесть о доме Тайра». Через двести лет после смерти Ёсицунэ его путешествие через вражеские земли вместе с верным вассалом Бэнкэем (прообраз Оби-Вана Кеноби) было описано драматургом Кандзэ Кодзиро Нобумицу (1435—1516) в пьесе «A-Така» для театра Но. Много позже этот сюжет был заимствован одной из самых знаменитых пьес театра кабуки «Кандзинтё», впервые поставленной в 1845 году. В 1945 году режиссёр Акира Куросава снял кинофильм «Идущие по хвосту тигра» — повествование про японского феодала, который вместе с верными телохранителями пытается скрыться от врагов. Спрятавшись в лесу, они переодеваются монахами, чтобы пройти через пограничный пост. Переодетого в слугу-носильщика молодого Минамото Ёсицунэ в фильме играет Хансиро Иваи. Спустя десятилетие Куросава решил снять ремейк фильма, вышедший в 1958 году под названием «Скрытая крепость». В этом фильме принцесса Юки (Миса Уэхара) и сопровождающий её генерал Рокурота Макабэ, переодевшись крестьянами, едут через вражескую территорию в дружественную провинцию с грузом фамильного золота; по пути к ним прибиваются двое склочных крестьян. Вместе они минуют вражескую заставу, а затем сражаются с пытающимися ограбить их солдатами. thumb|left|200px|Конфликт Люка и инородца в кантине (эскиз Ральфа Маккуорри) В начале мая 1973 года режиссёр Джордж Дукас закончил синопсис фильма «Звёздные войны», в котором практически полностью позаимствовал сюжетную фабулу фильма «Скрытая крепость». Беглая повстанческая принцесса и её воинственный генерал Люк Скайуокер путешествуют по планете Аквила к космопорту, чтобы переправиться в безопасное место. Позднее на запретной планете Явин гигантские мохнатые инопланетяне хватают принцессу и сопровождавших её беглых чиновников и передают их взводу имперцев. Но генерал Скайуокер с юными повстанцами освобождают принцессу из тюремного комплекса «города-планеты» Альдераан — столицы Империи. При работе над полноценным вариантом сценария Лукас превращает главного героя в юношу, который делает первые шаги в большом мире. Протагонистом первого из них стал восемнадцатилетний Анникин Старкиллер, сын Кейна Старкиллера, одного из последних джедаев-бенду в галактике. Анникин, его наставник генерал Люк Скайуокер, агент повстанцев Клиг Уитсан в компании R2-D2 и C-3PO привозят Лею и двух её младших братьев в космопорт в Гордоне, откуда планируют улететь в безопасное место. Лея и Анникин вначале конфликтуют, но затем понимают, что любят друг друга. На Явине Лею берут в плен местные звероловы, Анникин пытается её спасти, но освободить удаётся только пятерых гигантов-вуки. Анникин, переодевшись имперским «десантником», вместе с R2-D2 пробирается на борт крепости, чтобы освободить Лею, но генерал Вейдер ловит его и принимается пытать; вскоре Анникина и Лею освобождает перешедший на сторону добра принц Валорум. В окончательном варианте сценария (июль 1974 года) Анникин ненадолго был переименован в Джастина Валора. thumb|240px|Британский майор Смит (справа) в немецкой форме Во втором варианте сценария (январь 1975 года) юный Люк Старкиллер живёт на уединённой ферме на планете Утапау и мечтает стать космическим пилотом. С ним живут два младших брата, Биггс и Винди, его дядя Оуэн Ларс, тётя Беру и их дочь Лея. Его отец, с котором он никогда не виделся, просит его доставить хранящийся у Люка «кристалл Кайбер» ему. Люк берёт кристалл и вместе с дроидами отправляется в космопорт Мос-Эйсли. Во время стычки с тремя пьяницами в кантине Люку приходится пустить в ход свой лазерный меч. Вместе с Ханом Соло, переодевшись в униформу штурмовиков, они вываляют брата Люка Дика из тюрьмы на Альдераане, во время чего едва не попадают под пресс. Затем, получив мысленное послание от отца, Люк с остальными отправляется на новую базу повстанцев на четвёртой луне Явина, где вскоре садится за штурвал одного из кораблей, вылетевших к «Звезде Смерти». В бою его едва не взрывает Вейдер, но Люка спасают подоспевший Хан. В этом варианте в сцене спасения из тюрьмы Люк получает сюжетную линию майора Джона Смита из фильма «Куда залетают только орлы» (1968). По характеру он предстаёт скорее учёным (он начинающий археолог), хотя не забывает о своём наследии и в свободное время учится фехтовать на световых мечах. left|thumb|240px|Люк Скайуокер девушка (эскизы Ральфа Маккуорри) Между вторым и третьим черновиком Лукас попробовал сделать Люка девушкой. Многие эскизы героя создавались с учётом этой задумки. Тем не менее, в следующем черновике Джордж опять вернул принцессу вместо пленного Дика, и Люк вновь стал персонажем мужского пола. В черновиках третьего сценария режиссёр убрал братьев и сестёр Люка, его отец к моменту повествования уже погиб, а сам Люк теперь стал невзрачным забитым пареньком, который мечтает о великих свершениях, но прозябает у своего дяди Оуэна, ставшего жестоким тираном, занимаясь работой по дому. Отправившись спасать принцессу, по дороге в космопорт он встречает «нищего старика» Бена Кеноби, бывшего джедая. После прибытия на Явин Люк вызывается вручную сбросить бомбу в выхлопную систему «Звезды Смерти», чтобы взорвать её. Высадившись на «Звезду Смерти», Люк натыкается на Вейдера, вступает с ним в бой на световых мечах (в предварительных версиях Люка спасает Хан, в окончательной он сам побеждает Вейдера). После победы Люка делают рыцарем-джедаем. В конечной редакции третьего сценария Люк уничтожает «Звезду Смерти» на истребителе, и в этом ему помогает кристалл Кайбер Бена Кеноби. В этом варианте, как и в четвёртом сценарии, Люк уже практически такой, каким появился в фильме. Через месяц после начала съёмок фильма Лукас решил переименовать Люка со «Старкиллера» в «Скайуокера». На окончательное решение повлияло нежелание режиссёра вызывать ассоциации между главным героем и «убийцей звёзд» Чарльзом Мэнсоном, члены секты которого совершили ряд жестоких убийств деятелей киноискусства. При этом уже отснятые диалоги переснимать не пришлось: полное имя Люка не звучит на экране до того, как он называет его Лее на «Звезде Смерти» в сцене, которая была снята уже в Лондоне. Воплощение в произведениях Впервые Люк Скайуокер проявился в романе Алана Дина Фостера «Новая надежда» (1976) и в комиксе Роя Томаса и Говарда Чайкина «Звёздные войны, выпуск 1» (12 апреля 1977). thumb|240px|Уилл Зельцер на прослушивании на роль Люка Скайуокера В кинофильмах Оригинальной трилогии и телефильме «Звёздные войны: Праздничный спецвыпуск» (1978), а также в ряде телепередач (таких как The Bob Hope Christmas Special 1977 года или The Muppet Show 1980 года) Люка Скайуокера сыграл Марк Хэмилл. Изначально Лукас отсеял Хэмилла на прослушивании и вознамеривался взять на роль Люка Уилла Зельцера, но в итоге тот не смог поехать на съёмки в Лондон и в Тунис. Также на эту роль прослушивались Курт Рассел, Робби Бенсон, Уильям Кэтт, Эндрю Стивенс и Чарльз Мартин Смит. Роль младенца-Люка в «Мести ситов» исполнил Эйдан Бартон, сын редактора фильма Роджера Бартона (он же снимался в роли младенца-Леи). В большом числе видеоигр Люка Скайуокера озвучивал Боб Берген, в радиопостановке «Возвращение джедая» (1996) — Джошуа Фардон, в дополнениях к видеоигре Star Wars: X-Wing — Эндрю Нельсон , в аудиопостановках «Тёмные силы: Агент повстанцев» и «Тёмные силы: Рыцарь-джедай» (обе 1998) — Марк Беннингхофен, в нескольких видеоиграх — Ллойд Флойд, в аудиопостановке Star Wars: Smuggler's Gambit (2012) — Мэтт Лантер. Марк Хэмилл озвучивал Люка Скайуокера в радиопостановках «Звёздные войны» (1981) и «Империя наносит ответный удар» (1983), телерекламе романа «Новый Орден джедаев: Вектор-Прайм» (1999) и мультсериалах «Робоцып», «Гриффины», «Симпсоны». Неканоничные развития сюжета В видеоигре Star Wars: The Force Unleashed: Ultimate Sith Edition во время битвы на Хоте Люк, после боя с лордом Старкиллером ради спасения друзей может перейти на Тёмную сторону и стать его учеником. Появления * Сказания о джедаях. Золотой век ситхов 0: Завоевание и объединение * Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 25: Вектор, часть 1 * Жизнь и легенда Оби-Вана Кеноби * Восхождение и падение Дарта Вейдера * Star Wars: Battlefront * Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron * * * Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов * ''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' novel * ''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' junior novelization * * * Звёздные войны: Кеноби * Тёмный повелитель: Становление Дарта Вейдера * Звёздные войны. Чистка: За миг до смерти * Последний из джедаев: Миссия отчаяния * Последний из джедаев: Тёмное предзнаменование * Последний из джедаев: Расплата * A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker * * Adventure in Beggar's Canyon * Luke Skywalker's Walkabout * * The Lost City of Tatooine * Domain of Evil * * Звезда Смерти * Звёздные войны. Империя: Дарклайтер * Хан Соло и мятежный рассвет * Звёздные войны. Дневник: Битва за справедливость * Звёздные войны (радиопостановка) * Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда * Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда (роман) * Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда (детский роман) * * Escape from the Death Star * Onslaught at Arda I * Звёздные войны, выпуск 1 * Звёздные войны, выпуск 2: Шестеро против Галактики * Star Wars Trilogy: Apprentice of the Force * * A Boy and His Monster: The Rancor Keeper's Tale * Звёздные войны, выпуск 3: «Звезда Смерти» * Звёздные войны, выпуск 4: В борьбе против Дарта Вейдера * Звёздные войны, выпуск 5: Смотри: Луны Явина * Star Wars: Trench Run * Звёздные войны, выпуск 6: Это... последняя глава? * Perfect Evil * Star Wars: Rebellion * The Day after the Death Star! * Звездные войны, выпуск 7: Новые планеты, новые опасности! * Звёздные войны, выпуск 8: Восемь защитников Адубы III * Звёздные войны, выпуск 9: Противостояние на пустынной земле! * Звёздные войны, выпуск 10: Чудовище из подземного мира * Звёздные войны, выпуск 11: Поиск звезды! * Звёздные войны, выпуск 12: Обречённый мир! * Star Wars 13: Day of the Dragon Lords * Звёздные войны, выпуск 14: Грохот армагеддона! * Звёздные войны, выпуск 15: Звёздная дуэль! * Звёздные войны, выпуск 16: Охотник! * Звёздные войны, выпуск 24: Тихий дрейф * Звёздные войны, выпуск 17: Суровое испытание! * Звёздные войны, выпуск 18: Империя наносит удар! * Звёздные войны, выпуск 19: Последняя игра! * Звёздные войны, выпуск 20: Смертельная игра * Звёздные войны, выпуск 21: Тень тёмного лорда! * Звёздные войны, выпуск 22: До последнего гладиатора! * Звёздные войны, выпуск 23: Неистовый полёт! * Звёздные войны, выпуск 25: Осада Явина! * Звёздные войны, выпуск 26: Роковая миссия! * Звёздные войны, выпуск 27: Возвращение охотника * Звёздные войны, выпуск 29: Тёмная схватка * Звёздные войны, выпуск 30: Принцесса одна! * Звёздные войны, выпуск 31: Возвращение на Татуин! * Звёздные войны, выпуск 32: Джава-экспресс * Звёздные войны, выпуск 33: Поединок на мечах! * Звёздные войны, выпуск 34: Гром среди звёзд! * Vader's Quest * Звёздные войны, выпуск 35: Гамбит тёмного лорда * Звёздные войны, выпуск 36: Восхождение рыжей королевы! * Звёздные войны, выпуск 37: Смертельная битва! * Негодяи * Звёздные войны, выпуск 38: Странники в пустоте! * Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four * Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra * Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin * Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator * Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo * Star Wars Missions 6: The Search for Grubba the Hutt * Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion * Star Wars Missions 8: Togorian Trap * The Rebel Thief * Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids * Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster * X-Wing Marks the Spot * Imperial Spy * Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return * Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue * Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan * Star Wars Missions 20: Total Destruction * Star Wars Missions 13: Prisoner of the Nikto Pirates * Star Wars Missions 14: The Monsters of Dweem * Star Wars Missions 15: Voyage to the Underworld * Star Wars Missions 16: Imperial Jailbreak * Untitled Pizzazz Star Wars Story, Part I * Untitled Pizzazz Star Wars Story, Part II * Dread Discovery! * A Matter of Monsters! * Pursuit among the Ruins! * Do You Know What Your Children Are? * Caverns of Mystery! * The Keeper's Secret! * The Final Fury! * The Kingdom of Ice! * The Snow Demons! * Treachery! * Death Trap! * Snow Fury! * The Ice Worm Cometh! * Showdown * Pursuit! * The Weapons Master! * World of Fire * The Word for World is Death * The Guardian of Forever * The Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell * Darth Vader Strikes * The Serpent Masters * Deadly Reunion * Traitor's Gambit * The Night Beast * The Return of Ben Kenobi * The Power Gem * Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron * Star Wars 3-D 1 * Star Wars 3-D 2: Havoc on Hoth * Star Wars 3-D 3: The Dark Side of Dantooine * Пираты «Звезды Смерти» * Звёздные войны. Империя 22: Вместе навсегда * Галактика страха: Съеденные заживо * Галактика страха: Город мёртвых * Дело чести * Игра вслепую * Звёздные войны 1: В тени Явина, часть 1 * Звёздные войны. Империя: Уголок родного дома * Галактика страха: Машина ночных кошмаров * Галактика страха: Призрак джедая * Debts to Pay * Звёздные войны. Империя: «Генерал» Скайуокер * Звёздные войны. Империя: В тени отцов * Звёздные войны. Империя: Сражаться не на той стороне * Звёздные войны. Восстание 0: Перекрёсток * Звёздные войны. Восстание 1: Брат мой, враг мой, часть 1 * Звёздные войны. Восстание 2: Брат мой, враг мой, часть 2 * Звёздные войны. Восстание 3: Брат мой, враг мой, часть 3 * Звёздные войны. Восстание 4: Брат мой, враг мой, часть 4 * Звёздные войны. Восстание 6: Гамбит на Ахакисте, часть 1 * Звёздные войны. Восстание 11: Малые победы, часть 1 * Звёздные войны. Восстание 12: Малые победы, часть 2 * Звёздные войны. Восстание 13: Малые победы, часть 3 * Звёздные войны. Восстание 14: Малые победы, часть 4 * Звёздные войны. Восстание 15: Вектор, часть 7 * Звёздные войны. Восстание 16: Вектор, часть 8 * Star Wars: Rogue Squadron * Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader * Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike * Галактика страха: Армия ужаса * Галактика страха: Рой * Галактика страха: Спора * Галактика страха: Клоны * Галактика страха: Голод * And the Band Played On: The Band's Tale * Dark Knight's Devilry * The Constancia Affair * Gambler's World * Tatooine Sojourn * The Second Kessel Run * Bring Me the Children * As Long As We Live... * The Frozen World of Ota * Planet of Kadril * * Star Wars: X-Wing * The Mystery of the Rebellious Robot * Звёздные войны: Праздничный спецвыпуск * * Руины Дантуина * * Осколок кристалла власти * Осколок кристалла власти (серия комиксов) * Jedi's Honor * * Rebel Mission to Ord Mantell * Star Wars Adventures: Princess Leia and the Royal Ransom * Честь негодяев * The Pandora Effect * Iceworld * Revenge of the Jedi * Doom Mission * Race for Survival * The Paradise Detour * ''A New Beginning * Showdown * The Final Trap * Blind Fury! * Star Wars Missions 13: Prisoner of the Nikto Pirates * Любовная история * Империя наносит ответный удар (радиопостановка) * Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар * Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар (детский роман) * Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар (роман) * The Empire Strikes Back: A Storybook * Звёздные войны: Империя наносит ответный удар (манга) * Звёздные войны, выпуск 39: Империя наносит ответный удар: Начало * Звёздные войны, выпуск 40: Империя наносит ответный удар: Поле битвы — Хот * Стойкий * Звёздные войны, выпуск 41: Империя наносит ответный удар: Преследуемые Империей * Звёздные войны, выпуск 42: Империя наносит ответный удар: Стать джедаем * Star Wars Adventures: Luke Skywalker and the Treasure of the Dragonsnakes * * Звёздные войны, выпуск 43: Империя наносит ответный удар: Предательство на Беспине * * Звёздные войны, выпуск 44: Империя наносит ответный удар: Дуэль с Тёмным Лордом * Империя наносит ответный удар (книга-раскладушка) * * * ''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Galoob minicomic * ''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Ertl minicomic * * Star Wars: Masters of Teräs Käsi * The Empire Strikes Back Monthly 149: Death Masque * Звёздные войны, выпуск 45: Смертельное испытание * Звёздные войны, выпуск 47: Мир дроидов! * The Further Adventures: Droid World * Звёздные войны, выпуск 49: Последний джедай! * Rust Never Sleeps * Звёздные войны, выпуск 50: Алая чума! * * Звёздные войны, выпуск 51: Возрождение зла * Звёздные войны, выпуск 52: Взятие Таркина * * Звёздные войны, выпуск 86: Сила Альдераана! * Звёздные войны, выпуск 54: Занимается звёздное пламя! * Звёздные войны, выпуск 55: Плиф! * Звёздные войны, выпуск 56: Гроб в облаках * Звёздные войны, выпуск 57: Привет, Беспин, прощай! * Звёздные войны, выпуск 64: Серфидианские глаза * Star Wars Annual 2: Shadeshine! * Звёздные войны, выпуск 58: В сердце звезды! * Звёздные войны, выпуск 59: Базар * Звёздные войны, выпуск 60: История Ширы * Звёздные войны, выпуск 61: Крики в пустоте * Звёздные войны, выпуск 62: Изгой! * Звёздные войны, выпуск 63: Мозговой паук! * Звёздные войны, выпуск 65: Голрат не забывает! * Звёздные войны, выпуск 66: Водные бандиты! * Звёздные войны, выпуск 67: Тёмный * Звездные войны, выпуск 68: Поиски начинаются * Child of Light * * * Тени Империи (роман) * ''Shadows of the Empire'' audio book * Тени Империи (детский роман) * Тени Империи (комикс) * Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance * * * * * ''Звёздные войны, выпуск 70: Заварушка со стенаксами * Звёздные войны, выпуск 71: Возвращение на Стенос * Звёздные войны, выпуск 72: Ложная награда * Звёздные войны, выпуск 73: Ласбэйн * Звёздные войны, выпуск 74: Искалонский эффект * Звёздные войны, выпуск 75: Моретрясение * Звёздные войны, выпуск 76: Арту-Диту приходит на выручку * Звёздные войны, выпуск 77: Звёздная певица... * Звёздные войны, выпуск 78: Барахлишко с Хота! * Звёздные войны, выпуск 80: Элли * Star Wars Annual 3: The Apprentice * * Of the Day's Annoyances: Bib Fortuna's Tale * Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая * Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая (роман) * Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая (детский роман) * Возвращение джедая (радиопостановка) * Звёздные войны. Возвращение джедая, часть 1: В руках Джаббы Хатта * Sleight of Hand: The Tale of Mara Jade * Out of the Closet: The Assassin's Tale * Taster's Choice: The Tale of Jabba's Chef * ''A Time to Mourn, a Time to Dance: Oola's Tale * Goatgrass: The Tale of Ree-Yees * And Then There Were Some: The Gamorrean Guard's Tale * Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire * A Free Quarren in the Palace: Tessek's Tale * The Great God Quay: The Tale of Barada and the Weequays * Old Friends: Ephant Mon's Tale * Мара Джейд: Рукой Императора, часть 1 * Shaara and the Sarlacc: The Skiff Guard's Tale * Толщина кожи: история толстой танцовщицы * A Barve Like That: The Tale of Boba Fett * Звёздные войны. Возвращение джедая, часть 2: Приказы Императора * Мандалорский доспех * Корабль невольников * Рисковое дело * Звёздные войны. Возвращение джедая, часть 3: Миссия на Эндоре * Return of the Jedi (видеоигра) * Звёздные войны. Возвращение джедая, часть 4: Последняя дуэль * Эвоки вступают в бой * Star Wars -Phantasmagoria- * Мара Джейд: Рукой Императора, часть 2 * One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid * Перемирие на Бакуре * * * * * X-wing: Проныра-лидер * Star Wars: X-Wing—Rogue Squadron Special * Звёздные войны, выпуск 81: Судьбы джав * Звёздные войны, выпуск 82: Дипломатия * Звёздные войны, выпуск 85: Герой * Звёздные войны, выпуск 87: "Сколько лет, а до сих пор работает..." * Звёздные войны, выпуск 88: Марионетка * Звёздные войны, выпуск 89: Увидимся в тронном зале! * Звёздные войны, выпуск 90: Выбор! * Звёздные войны, выпуск 92: Сон * Звёздные войны, выпуск 93: Кошачья лапа * Звёздные войны, выпуск 94: Малые войны * Звёздные войны, выпуск 95: Зелтронам вход воспрещён * Звёздные войны, выпуск 96: Дуэль с тёмной леди! * Звёздные войны, выпуск 97: Побег * Звёздные войны, выпуск 99: Прикосновение богини * Звёздные войны, выпуск 100: Первый удар * Звёздные войны, выпуск 101: Далеко-далеко * Звёздные войны, выпуск 102: Дух стаи! * Звёздные войны, выпуск 104: Нагаи и куколки * Звёздные войны, выпуск 105: Вечеринка окончена * Звёздные войны, выпуск 106: Мои хироми * Звёздные войны, выпуск 107: Теперь все вместе * Тени Империи: Эволюция * * X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Сопротивление повстанцев * X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Поле битвы — Татуин * X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья 25: Становление барона Фела * Принц-джедай: Перчатка Дарта Вейдера * The Lost City of the Jedi * Zorba the Hutt's Revenge * Mission from Mount Yoda * Queen of the Empire * Prophets of the Dark Side * The Epic Continues * Люк Скайуокер и тени Миндора * Тёмные силы: Агент повстанцев * ''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' audio drama * Тёмные силы: Рыцарь-джедай * ''Dark Forces: Jedi Knight'' audio drama * X-wing: Разбойная эскадрилья * X-wing: Игра Веджа * X-wing: Капкан «Крайтос» * * * * X-wing: Призрачная эскадрилья * X-wing: Железный кулак * * Выбор принцессы Леи * Hutt and Seek * Дух Татуина * Наследник Империи * Наследник Империи (серия комиксов) * Тёмное воинство * Тёмное воинство (серия комиксов) * Последний приказ * Последний приказ (серия комиксов) * Rendezvous with Destiny * * ''Тёмная империя * ''Dark Empire'' audio drama * Тёмная империя II * ''Dark Empire II'' audio drama * Boba Fett: Agent of Doom * Конец Империи * ''Empire's End'' audio drama * Академия джедаев: В поисках Силы * * Академия джедаев: Тёмный подмастерье * Академия джедаев: Рыцари Силы * Aptitude Test * Я — джедай! * Дети джедаев * * Simple Tricks * Меч тьмы * Академия джедаев: Левиафан * Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast * * * Сумрачная планета * Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 1 * Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 3 * Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 4 * Хрустальная звезда * Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy * Перед бурей * Щит лжи * Испытание тирана * Jade Solitaire * Новое восстание * Засада на Кореллии * Удар по Селонии * Столкновение у Балансира * Призрак прошлого * Образ будущего * Мечом и бичом * Звёздные войны: Союз * Judge's Call * Юные рыцари-джедаи: Золотой шар * Юные рыцари-джедаи: Мир Лирики * Юные рыцари-джедаи: Обещания * Юные рыцари-джедаи: Странствия Энакина * Юные рыцари-джедаи: Крепость Вейдера * Юные рыцари-джедаи: Клинок Кеноби * Путь уцелевшего * Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Альянс за разнообразие * * Новый Орден джедаев: Вектор-Прайм * Звёздные войны: Чубакка, часть 4 * Звёздные войны. Вторжение 0: Беженцы, пролог * Звёздные войны. Вторжение 1: Беженцы, часть 1 * Звёздные войны. Вторжение 2: Беженцы, часть 2 * Звёздные войны. Вторжение 3: Беженцы, часть 3 * Звёздные войны. Вторжение 4: Беженцы, часть 4 * Звёздные войны. Вторжение 7: Спасатели, часть 2 * Новый Орден джедаев. Тёмный прилив I: Натиск * Новый Орден джедаев. Тёмный прилив II: Руины * * Новый Орден джедаев. Посланники хаоса I: Проверка на прочность * Новый Орден джедаев. Посланники хаоса II: Сумерки джедаев * Новый Орден джедаев: Точка равновесия * Новый Орден джедаев: Выздоровление * Новый Орден джедаев. На грани победы I: Завоевание * Новый Орден джедаев. На грани победы II: Возрождение * Эмиссар пустоты * Новый Орден джедаев: Звезда за звездой * Новый Орден джедаев: Путешествие во тьму * * Новый Орден джедаев. В тылу врага I: Мятежная мечта * Новый Орден джедаев. В тылу врага II: Мятежная стойкость * Новый Орден джедаев: Изменник * Новый Орден джедаев: Путь судьбы * Новый Орден джедаев: Илезия * Новый Орден джедаев. Еретик Силы I: Обломки * Новый Орден джедаев. Еретик Силы II: Обездоленные * * Новый Орден джедаев. Еретик Силы III: Объединение * Новый Орден джедаев: Последнее пророчество * Новый Орден джедаев: Единая Сила * Тёмный улей I: Король-примкнувший * Тёмный улей II: Незримая королева * Тёмный улей III: Роевая война * Наследие Силы: Предательство * Наследие Силы: Кровные узы * Наследие Силы: Буря * Наследие Силы: Изгнание * Наследие Силы: Жертва * Наследие Силы: Преисподняя * Наследие Силы: Ярость * Наследие Силы: Откровение * Наследие Силы: Непобедимый * Поперечное течение * Разрывное течение * Тысячелетний сокол * Судьба джедаев: Изгнание * Судьба джедаев: Знамение * Судьба джедаев: Бездна * Судьба джедаев: Ответный удар * Судьба джедаев: Союзники * Судьба джедаев: Вихрь * Судьба джедаев: Приговор * Судьба джедаев: Восхождение * Судьба джедаев: Апокалипсис * X-wing: Удар милосердия * Испытание * Звёздные войны. Наследие 3: Излом, часть 3 * Звёздные войны. Наследие 12: Призраки, часть 2 * Звёздные войны. Наследие 24: Верность, часть 2 * Звёздные войны. Наследие 28: Вектор, часть 9 * Звёздные войны. Наследие 37: Татуин, часть 1 * Звёздные войны. Наследие 39: Татуин, часть 3 * Звёздные войны. Наследие 48: Крайности, часть 1 * Звёздные войны. Наследие: Война, часть 6 Неканоничные появления * LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga * LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace * Star Wars: Battlefront II * * * * LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy * Звёздные войны. Бесконечности: Новая надежда * * Star Wars: Yoda Stories * * Звёздные войны. Бесконечности: Империя наносит ответный удар * LEGO Star Wars: The Han Solo Affair * * Звёздные войны. Бесконечности: Возвращение джедая * * * * * * * * Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II * ''An Apology * Star Wars Vintage Toy Line * * * * }} Источники * ''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) * Galladinium's Fantastic Technology * Справочник по «Теням Империи» * Справочник по «Трилогии Трауна» * Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide * * Star Wars: Power of the Jedi * Star Wars Customizable Card Game: Premiere Limited * * * * * * * Архив игрушечных фигурок «Звёздных войн» * Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Персонажи * Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back * * Секреты «Звёздных войн: Тени Империи» * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Chewbacca (In Bounty Hunter Disguise)|link=soteKchewbacca.asp}} * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Dash Rendar|link=soteKdash.asp}} * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Leia (In Boushh Disguise)|link=soteKleia.asp}} * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Luke Skywalker (In Imperial Guard Disguise)|link=soteKluke.asp}} * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Prince Xizor|link=soteKxizor.asp}} * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Boba Fett vs. IG-88|link=soteKboba-ig88.asp}} * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Darth Vader vs. Prince Xizor|link=soteKxizor-vader.asp}} * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Swoop|link=soteKswoop.asp}} * * * * * ''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Limited Collector's Edition * * * * * * * Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt * Gundark's Fantastic Technology: Personal Gear * * Star Wars: Rebellion: Официальное руководство Prima по стратегии * Звёздные войны: Хроники * Boba Fett's Armor: An Essential Guide to a Walking Weapon * Оригинальная трилогия: Иллюстрированный словарь * Star Wars: Rogue Squadron: официальное руководство игрока Nintendo * Ролевая игра «Звёздные войны» * Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Prima's Official Strategy Guide * Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история * Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide * * * * * * The Official Star Wars Fact File 4 * Справочник по «Новому Ордену джедаев» * Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Персонажи * Руководство по персонажам * Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide * Star Wars Battlefront: Prima Official Game Guide * Справочник по противникам * Star Wars Episode III Revenge of the Sith: Illustrated Screenplay * Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история * * * Star Wars Miniatures: Bounty Hunters * Star Wars Miniatures: Rebel Storm * * * * * * * * * * * Иллюстрированное руководство по Силе * * Star Wars Miniatures: Legacy of the Force * * * * * * * * * * * * * Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн * * * * * Лудильщик, портной, солдат, Праджи * Fate of the Jedi: Dramatis Personae * * Star Wars Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide * * Руководство по эпохе Восстания * Руководство по обучению в Академии джедаев * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Справочник по Тёмной стороне * Иллюстрированный атлас * * * * Справочник по Неизведанным Регионам * Руководство для постигающих Силу * Star Wars Art: Visions * * * * * * * * * * * * Руководство владельца «Тысячелетнего сокола» по эксплуатации * Художественное творчество и создание Star Wars: The Old Republic * Книга ситхов: Тайны Тёмной стороны * Звёздные войны: Опасайтесь ситхов * Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела * Звёздные войны: Полное иллюстрированное руководство (обновлённое и расширенное) * * * * * Иллюстрированный путеводитель читателя * Star Wars: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Свод правил к ролевой игре «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire» * * * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * * * * * * The Essential Characters * * * * * * * * * * * Звёздные войны: Войны ситхов * Star Wars: The Adventures of C-3PO * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook * * * * LEGO Star Wars: The Dark Side * Звёздные войны. Имперский справочник: Руководство командира * * * * * * * * * }} (Отсуствовал 43 ПБЯ-44 ПБЯ, Кент Хамнер и позже Саба Себатайн исполняли обязанности гранд-мастера) |before=Йода |after=}} Примечания и сноски Внешние ссылки * Люк Скайуокер на сайте jcouncil.net * Люк Скайуокер на сайте swgalaxy.ru Категория:Люди Категория:Мужчины Категория:Родившиеся в 19 ДБЯ Категория:Личный состав Разбойной эскадрильи Категория:Семья Скайуокеров Категория:Гонщики на подах Категория:Джедаи-защитники Категория:Инструкторы по бою на световых мечах Категория:Гранд-мастеры ордена джедаев Категория:Члены Совета Нового Ордена джедаев Категория:Мастера-джедаи Нового Ордена джедаев Категория:Призраки Силы Категория:Механики Категория:Жители Татуина Категория:Офицеры флота Альянса Категория:Киборги Категория:Корусанти Категория:Адепты Тёмной стороны Категория:Дипломаты Категория:Представители Галактического Альянса Категория:Имперские Верховные Главнокомандующие Категория:Представители Коалиции джедаев Категория:Адмиралы и генералы Сил обороны Новой Республики Категория:Состав Эндорской ударной команды Категория:Лидеры Проныр Категория:Пилоты Категория:Искупленные джедаи Категория:Джедаи-асы Категория:Гранд-мастера Категория:Джедаи-повстанцы Категория:Тёмные джедаи Категория:Фермеры-влагодобытчики